


Ignite My Soul

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Nick Fury, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Maria Hill, Beta Sam Wilson, F/M, Omega Natasha Romanov, Omega Pepper Potts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Protective Steve Rogers, Werewolves, romanogers - Freeform, some sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers was an alpha that was waiting for the perfect omega. It also didn't help that her scent alone called out to another side of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elcapitan_rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/gifts).



> I've been dying to write a Romanogers fic with the alpha/beta/omega dynamics. I will try to avoid all possible non-con and dubious consent scenes. If you do want to check out a Romanogers fic with the a/b/o troupe please check this tag fic me and some of my fellow Romanogers lovers did: http://elcapitan-rogers.tumblr.com/post/146355484361/akarihyde-chalantness-heyfrenchfreudiana
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

She watches him carefully as he continues to punch the bag. The rippling muscles that appear each time his fist connects with the bag. She can smell his sweat and his natural scent throughout the training room. Everything about him just screams alpha. He’s the perfect definition of what an alpha should be: strong, fast, smart, and protective. When Steve was found years ago they all thought he was at least a beta, seeing as he tended to act nervous (then again he was asleep for 70 years) but when the time came, he had the body language of an alpha and commanded everyone around him. Thor and Tony were alphas, while Bruce and Clint were betas. Nat would be considered a beta but in reality she wasn’t, she was an omega but her natural scent was mixed with betas due to the suppressants the Red Room gave her. She always took those drugs to keep her heat at bay, the only people that knew was Fury, Coulson, and Clint.

It was interesting to say the least that Steve won the respect of his fellow alphas and after the Battle of New York they became the Avengers and he remain the leader of the Avengers. Something about Steve attracted her, he was an alpha but he was very kind towards betas and surprisingly omegas. Sure omegas these days were treated a lot better than before, but Steve went out his way to help protect omegas when they were being bullied.

One thing for sure was that Natasha found herself attracted to his scent, the scent of mountains and pine trees, but there was a distinct scent that she had never smelled before throughout her entire life. It was that strange scent that made her curious about her team leader. Alarms went off in her head to keep an eye out on Steve because she never smelled anyone like him before. Steve Rogers was an alpha but there was more to him than meets the eye and she wanted to know what it was.

****

The moment Nat left, Steve knew that she was watching him. From the moment they met on the helicarrier she always kept a close eye on him. The super soldier knew that he wouldn’t last long hiding a secret that he kept and he thank the heavens that he had the specialty drugs made for him to keep a _side_ of him suppressed. Steve wasn’t sure what would happen if people found about this secret of his, but at the moment he’d try his best to keep it hidden. Though it was hard the moment he met Natasha years ago. How her scent made his inner alpha growl in delight, pawing at him to mark, knot, and mate with her. For some reason she gave off the scent of a beta but it was mixed with something… more delightful.

During the years they partnered up, Steve had gotten more acquainted with her scent and didn’t hear his alpha side yelling at him. Still there were times he couldn’t help but want to fuck her, especially when she wore that cat suit of hers and she had to lean down, showing off her succulent ass. Steve always had a hard time keeping his alpha side at bay especially when it tried to surface as he saw the way some of the other alpha agents looked at her. The beast within him growled and clawed at him, telling him to rip their heads apart but Steve knew better. He lived during a year where omegas were treated badly, and whether or not Natasha was truly an omega he wouldn’t treat her like some sort of trophy or an object to be fought over.

He let out several grunts as he started to pound at the bag as Natasha’s scent lingered throughout the training room. Steve knew she must’ve been working out. The smell of her sweat and scent aroused him and he wanted nothing more than to pin her against the walls and fuck her. He decided to take out his frustrations out on the bag and with a few more powerful punches, one more swing and it was thrown against the walls and broke open allowing the sand to spill out.

“You smell like you need a good fuck with an omega,” turning around Steve spotted Tony leaning against one of the weight machines. “Dude you obviously hadn’t had a good lay in years.”

The soldier narrowed his eyes on his fellow alpha, “That’s because I never fucked an omega before.”

“Woah, not even a beta?” The blond didn’t respond. “Holy shit we gotta fix that right now. I know a place that you can fuck any beta or omega you want.”

Steve let out a low growl, “I don’t want some random hook up Tony.”

“Look Steve, it’s normal for alphas doing this sort of thing before they meet the omega they’re supposed to bond with. I mean I did that a lot before I bonded with Pepper.”

The soldier began to unwrap the tape around his hands and wrist, “Thanks Tony, but no thanks.”

“Such a boy scout. Whatever if you ever change your mind, just give me a holler,” and with that the rich genius left Steve alone.

****

Steve let out a low groan as the warm water hit his skin as he showered on his floor. Tony had created all of his fellow teammates their own floors, giving them total privacy.

The thing is Steve didn’t want just any random omega, he wanted _his_ omega, the one that called out to him. Whose body and scent beckoned him to take them and carry his pups. Steve closed his eyes as he allowed his mind to wander, his imagination went off as he pictured his names spilling out from a pair of luscious red lips. Beautiful supple breasts with hardened peeks begging him to suck on. Nails digging deep into his back as he fucked her. Curvaceous hips moving against him and dark jaded eyes looking up at him. Locks of fiery red spread out on his bed.

“Tasha,” he breathed out, “oh fuck!” Steve quickly shook his head trying to get rid of the explicit images in his head. What was even worse is when he looked down he spotted his hand wrapped around his cock and his sperm coating against the shower walls. “Fuck, I can’t believe I just did that,” he laid his head against the walls.

He couldn’t believe that he fantasized about Natasha Romanoff like that. A woman whose skills and personality he admired. And just like that reduced her to nothing more than a sexual object.

“Fucking alpha side,” he cursed his inner alpha.

Cleaning up his mess and finishing up his shower, Steve walked to his room and eyes widened at what he saw. Sitting on his bed, cross legged wearing skinny jeans and a white shirt, was none other than Natasha.

“N-Nat?” He clutched the towel around his waist a bit tighter, “W-what are you doing here?”

Her eyes scanned his muscular body, which obviously screamed alpha, and grinned. “Well if you weren’t shy about your body, I’m sure plenty of omegas would be lining up and fighting to carry your pups.”

His face flushed and his ears burning, “Thanks, I guess.” He shuffled around and walked towards his drawers. One hand still on his towel while the other searched for a pair of briefs. “So what brings you to my floor,” he turned around with a confused look, “and how did you even get in my suite?”

Natasha smiled at him, “Oh Steve I’m a spy, hacking in is what I do best. Besides we have a mission in five hours.”

“Um okay.” Steve turned around and found a pair of dark blue briefs. Before putting them on he turned back to Natasha. “Do you think you can leave?”

“Aw Steve I’m hurt, don’t want to show me the goods?” His face burned in embarrassment. “Relax Rogers, I’ll leave, see you in a bit.” She waved and left his room and floor.

The soldier let out a sigh and was thankful that Nat didn’t hear him masturbating in the bathroom. He wouldn’t know what to do if she found out that he was fanaticizing about her.

“Jesus Rogers, this is a woman you admire and could kill you with only her thumb.” He couldn’t help his alpha biology at times. “If Nat found out, she’d hang me by my balls or worse cut them off.” Steve shuddered at the thought. So he went back to picking out his clothes before he headed towards the debriefing room in the Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when a mission goes awry, a small fight breaks out between the super soldier and the spy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up updating this fic instead of "Unexpected Company." Things get a bit heated between our favorite idiots.

****

If this was any other mission, Steve would’ve been totally fine with it. Taking down HYDRA and other organizations that followed their footsteps. But this mission was completely different and he wasn’t all too happy about it either. If it was any other Omega he would’ve been fine with it, but it wasn’t and he wasn’t fine with it. Instead he was the opposite of _fine_.

He was _outraged_

The moment he saw the dress Nat was wearing for this undercover mission, his inner Alpha started pawing at him. Steve saw how the black dress showed off her curves, there was that small dip between her breast that it showed, and a slit that showed off her legs. All he wanted to do was take her back to the van and fuck her in the back. He knew he couldn’t jeopardize this mission but he also couldn’t fight off his instincts as well. It sucked because Steve had to suppress his Alpha side in order to keep this mission a secret. So he drank up his whiskey and ordered another one. Still he didn’t like the looks she got the moment she entered the party room as she turned the heads of many Alphas in the room alongside her target.

Steve watched the hefty Alpha from his spot, sitting on a lounge with a few Omegas and Betas hanging off his shoulders. He tried to suppress the growl that threatened to escape his throat as he watched their target take an extreme interest towards Nat. Carefully the super soldier watched her as she sat near the bar and a few seats away from him. Steve had his back against the bar so he could pretend to look at the other party goers while Nat ordered her drink.

Out of all the missions, this one just had to be about getting information on a drug cartel.

****

“So what can I get you today miss?” The bartender smiled at the red head.

“I’ll take a shot of Vodka.”

He nodded, “Yes miss.”

“Vodka, didn’t think you were that much of a heavy drinker,” a voice called out to her. Turning her body she smiled at her target. “So what are you miss? A Beta or,” he sniffed her neck, “an Omega,” he whispered huskily into her ear.

Nat giggled and caressed his neck, “I can be whoever you want me to be.”

He pulled back with a grin on his face, “Damn aren’t you a sweet thing. The name’s Edward Colman.” Edward placed one of his grubby hands on her arm. “How about you come with me and I can show you what a real Alpha is made of?”

“Oh Eddie I’d like that,” Nat purred causing him to grin even more. “All the other Alphas I’ve been with haven’t been able to satisfy me.”

“Well then sweetie I can satisfy any needs you want.”

He took the red head by the arm and guided her up the stairs, looking over her shoulder she gave him a small signal telling him that the trap had been set. He gave a slight nod and spoke to Tony and Clint through the comms that she snagged the target and to wait for her signal. Still despite this being a mission, Steve couldn’t help but feel total rage right now.

_“All the other Alphas I’ve been with haven’t been able to satisfy me.”_

That one whole line Nat said to their target caused his inner Alpha to growl and snarl. He gripped his drink so tight that he had to calm himself before he broke the glass and made a sight out of himself. It was just as common for Omegas to sleep around as long as they were using protection, still that one line Nat said was like a challenge for him. He knew he wasn’t like any other Alphas, he was special and he knew he could show Nat what a _real_ Alpha looked like.

Steve ended up finishing his drink and signaled the bartender for another.

****

Once she and Edward arrived in his private room, Nat pretended to be surprised at all the luxurious items he had. From the glass chandelier to the expensive painting on the wall above the fireplace. Though she was still aware of the four body guards that stood outside.

“So doll what do you think?”

Nat turned around and smiled coyly at him, “It’s beautiful, I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Well doll, all this could be yours,” he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, “as long as you be mine.”

Turning around she wrapped her arms around his neck, “Of course Eddie.” Her index and middle finger crawled up his chest and scratched his fat chin. “I’m all yours.”

“Who knew that I’d fine my queen tonight?” Edward grinned wildly as he held Nat tightly against him. “When that queen would be none other than the Black Widow.”

Her eyes widened and pushed away from, quickly she grabbed the gun she hid underneath her thigh holster and pointed at him.

“Did you really think I’d be that stupid not to know who you were Miss Romanoff? I’m an Alpha and I’m a damn good one.”

She turned off the safety of her gun and her eyes became cold. “Where’s your base of operation Coleman?”

He laughed, “As if I tell you.” He walked to his desk pulling out a usb drive from his laptop. “I’ll tell you what, if you could get this drive out of my hands, the information is all yours.”

“Too easy.”

Edward smirked, “Is it?” He pressed a button underneath his desk and Nat’s nose twitched at the scent.

“Is this a?”

“That’s right Miss Romanoff, this gas is to make both Betas and Omegas go crazy. Call it the hormonal gas.” He grabbed a mask, put it on and began to walk out of the room. “Goodbye Miss Romanoff.”

“Shit,” Nat pressed the on button on her comms. “Guys I’ve been made, Coleman used some gas.” She coughed as the gas began to surround her.

 _“Hang tight Nat I’m coming,”_ Steve ordered.

“That’s a no go, they’re leaving and I’m not letting them.” Before her mind became hazy, Nat sprinted the moment she took off her heals.

One of the guards spotted her as he turned around. Nat ran jumped towards him using the wall as leverage and threw him on the ground. She grabbed his gun and slammed the butt of it against his forehead, knocking him out. The other guards began to fire at her while grabbed a small knife hidden under her dress. She threw one directly on the second guard’s chest, killing him.

“Forget her, just get me out of here! The other Avengers will be here soon!” One guards grabbed Coleman by his arms and dragged him out while the other one started to shoot at Nat.

She managed to dodge them and grunted as a bullet grazed her, causing her to bleed. She ran towards the second guard and used her signature move on him, successfully throwing him onto the ground and rendering him useless. Getting up she continued her pursue on the last guard and Coleman.

“Get me out of here before that bitch gets me!” He cried out in pain as he felt someone kick him in the chest. His last guard pointing his gun at the intruder.

“I’d take that back if I were you,” a low and dangerous growl sent shivers down both their spines.

Looking up Edward was met with Steve Rogers. His blue eyes became dark blue and his shield on his right arm.

“C-Captain America?!” Edward went from shock to anger. “Shoot him!” He told his guard.

Without a second thought, Steve threw his shield at the last guard causing him to pass out besides Edward. He grabbed his passed out guard’s gun and began to fire at the blond Alpha. Steve held his shield up to block the bullets, he lowered it down slightly the moment he heard Edward chocking and watched as Natasha suffocated him.

“Let him go Nat,” Steve ordered.

“Not until he gives me what we came for,” she tightened her hold on his neck, “now how about that drive?”

“H-here, i-it’s all yours.” Edward held out the usb stick.

Nat smiled as she grabbed it, “Thank you.”

“Now release him.” The blond ordered once more.

Nat loosened her hold not before hitting the back of his neck, causing Edward to fall onto the ground. Steve watched as the spy stumbled to get up. As she was about to fall onto the ground he ran towards her and held her up.

“Shit Nat are you okay?!”

She nodded, “Y-yeah, that gas he released in his room hit me kind of hard.”

Steve regretted taking a whiff and could feel his hormones getting out of control. He could feel the Alpha inside of him howling and growling happily at her scent. It was such a strange scent that he couldn’t put his finger on. She smelled like a Beta but there was another scent that called out to him that a Beta’s scent shouldn’t. He wanted to rip her clothes off, fuck her against the wall and knot her.

“Nat!” Snapping out his daze Steve caught the scent of an Alpha and Beta; Tony and Clint. Despite being familiar with their scent, Steve couldn’t help but let out a low dangerous growl. “Woah, easy there Cap, we mean no harm.”

“Yeah chill Capsicle, just here to help out that’s all.”

The super soldier could feel his canines becoming longer and sharper. Steve lowered his head and let out another warning growl. He felt like he wasn’t in control of his body, that another side of him was threatening to come out and kill anyone that tried to take the woman in his arms away from him.

“Come on Cap don’t look at us like you don’t know us.” Clint held his hands up. “We’re friends… aren’t we?”

“Steve,” snapping out of his daze he looked down and found Nat looking up at him, her cheeks dusty with pink. “Let me go,” her eyes narrowed at him, “now!”

“S-sure,” he loosened his hold allowing her to get up.

“I said I was fine,” she glared at him.

His inner Alpha didn’t like it that she wasn’t happy he was there, to protect her no less! “I’m the leader of this team, it’s my job to ensure everyone’s safety.”

“I had everything under control.”

“Sure little red, if I recall you said something about a gas that Coleman released.” She glared heatedly at him. “Sorry, shutting up.”

“Listen Steve,” she poked his chest. “I can take care of myself, I am _not_ some sort of damsel in distress. I was trained to take care of myself, I don’t need help.”

“Team members help one another. In case you forgot Nat we are a team,” he snarled at her, catching her by surprised.

Steve never lost his temper with her nor show any signs of aggression. Sure he’d yell at her but never snarl. She was smart enough when to back down.

“Let’s just go.” Once Nat stood near Clint, she made some signs and he nodded in response.

Steve was thankful for his Beta archer for being there. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if it was just Tony that arrived.

“Like I said, the offer’s still on the table.”

Steve glared at Tony, “And I’m still refusing.”

“Whatever Cap, I don’t know what that was between you and Romanoff, but whatever it was… it wasn’t pretty.”

“Let’s just go.”

****

Once they arrived at the Tower, Steve quickly shut himself in his room while Nat went to her floor, entering her suite she spotted Clint sitting on the counter in her kitchen.

“So what was that?”

She shrugged and headed to her room and Clint followed. She went into her bathroom while Clint sat on her bed as he placed a glass of water on the night stand. Nat emerged from the bathroom with a bottle, taking out two pills she popped them into her mouth and drank the glass of water.

“I’m just really glad that these suppressants are really strong.” She sighed as she sat next to her friend. “That gas got me all in a daze, I could feel the suppressants starting to wear off and my Omega scent starting to emerge, but I was lucky to get out of there before it became obvious.”

“Yeah, well Steve took notice.”

She scowled, “Yeah I noticed him noticing.”

Clint grinned, “Not really, you were quite staring at him as he protected you from us. Gotta say, never seen Cap so protective.”

Nat glared at the sandy blond, “He’s our team leader… he’s supposed to be protective.”

Clint just shrugged, “Whatever. You might want to think about upping your dosage on those suppressants. You know, just in case.”

“Fine, whatever.”

“So up for some Chinese?”

****

Steve stood outside of the balcony of his room, taking in the cool night breeze of the city. He didn’t understand why he acted that way. Nat was a Beta and he was an Alpha, biologically her scent shouldn’t bother him even if she was in heat. But he knew that Betas heat pheromones only bothered other Betas. Steve was thinking about taking up on Tony’s offer but shook his head.

“Come on Rogers, you promised Peggy that you’d wait till you meet your true Omega mate.” He gripped the bars of the balcony before letting them go.

Steve was well aware that other Omegas wanted him, he was aware of the signs they showed. Some Omegas dared to be openly affectionate with the captain but he knew better. He wasn’t interested in these Omegas, his body didn’t respond to them. For some reason it was only Natasha’s scent that called out to him. That it was her scent that called out to the Alpha within him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry and protective Steve is a hot sexy Steve... DO NOT DENY ME OF THIS!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nat gets injured, a side of Steve starts to show and thus resulting in some heated tension between the two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME GRAPHIC VIOLENCE. MEANING STEVE GOES OFF ON A SLIGHT KILLING SPREE. WEEEEEEE!!!!
> 
> *le sigh* I feel like I'm just selling my soul to this story instead of working on another things. I updated this because Nan updated Hate Doesn't Even and made me wanna get this chapter uploaded faster. She's also impatient too lol.

_Somewhere in Rio at an abandoned warehouse_

“Alright Sam, how many do you count?”

_“80 men Cap and an abundance of illegal drugs too.”_

“Thanks Sam. Everyone in position?” Tony, Clint, Nat, Sam and Thor responded.

“Alright guys, let's do this.” The blond Alpha silently entered and began to stealthy take down some of the guards. He had run into Sam and the two began to take down the other guards.

****

Nat had run into Clint and the two assassins continued on with their assault until Clint offered to be look out while Nat examined a room. What happened next was unexpected. A few guards began to fire their automatics and Nat was able to dodge them. Clint heard the noise and barged in, firing his arrows at extreme speed.

“We gotta get out of here Nat!”

The spy shook her head. “They're armed to the teeth, which means the drugs are nearby. Something also tells me they're hiding something else.”

“Damn it Nat, we're getting outgunned.” The archer pointed out as more men came out, one of which had a rocket launcher.

“Shit,” she cursed as she got graze.

 _“What the hell is going on over there?!”_ Steve asks through the comms.

“We could use some backup Cap.”

“Stand down Steve, Clint and I have this handled.”

_“Sam and I will be there in less than four minutes.”_

“DAMN IT STEVE I SAID STAND DOWN!” Nat let out an aggravated sound as Steve didn't bother listening.

“NAT LOOK OUT!”

Turning around she was met with a guy with a knife. Gracefully she managed to dodge the blade. The man took out another knife and began to expertly use them both. Nat dropped her guns in favor of her taser batons.

Nat could hear the sounds of Sam's wings piercing through the air and Steve's shield hitting some of the goons. She growled obviously annoyed with Steve's interference. Another bullet grazed her side while the knife user used this moment that cut her left arm, causing her to drop her baton and cry out in pain.

The moment Steve heard her painful cry, all he could see was red. Instincts crying out to him.

_Kill!_

A low animalistic growl escaped his throat. His canines became long and sharp and his blue eyes became golden. Steve could feel his nails become sharp like claws. The beast within him clawing at him. Alpha instincts took over. Sam took note of Steve's smell and could feel himself getting scared. The super soldier let out a snarl, dropping his shield began to kill those who hurt Nat.

The first goon was slammed into the wall, his eyes widening as Steve's claws dug deep into his neck. Without a second thought, Steve ripped out his cardioid and the man was bleeding to death from his neck. The soldier was moving at a breakneck pace, his claws slashing at every goon. He ignored the bullets grazing against his suit.

While Nat was shocked at what the good captain was doing, the knife user stabbed her at her side and she bit her lip to prevent herself from yelling knowing that Steve would come to her. She didn't need to be rescued, she's the Black Widow damn it! Nat grabbed the man by his wrist, twisting it and he screamed, letting go of his knife. Nat grunted as she pulled it out and stabbed the man, successfully killing him.

“Shit I've never seen Cap go berserk,” Clint said as he stood next to her.

“We have to stop him.” Sam pointed out.

Tony landed next to them alongside Thor.

“Yeah, I'm not going anywhere near Capsicle.” Stark crossed his arms as his faceplate lifted up.

Thor frowned at the sight, “Never have I seen our good captain so violent.”

They were all shocked as Steve thrusted his hand into the last goon. His hand was dripping blood as he pulled it back. Nat's eyes widened at what he was holding.

“Holy shit, Capsicle ripped his heart out!” Tony felt like he was gonna be sick.

Dropping the organ Steve turned to his team and growled. Blood was dripping down his hands and he snarled at them. He could smell Nat's blood and that caused him to become furious. Despite having the two Betas of the team near them, their scents weren't able to calm the captain down.

“Lord Steven,” Thor stood protectively in front of the red head. “Please calm yourself. We mean you no harm.”

The thunderer found himself being choked and thrown aside. Clint raised his bow at Steve, Tony's repuslor ready to aim and Sam's wing blades ready to strike. As Steve took a step forward, they took one back. Tony made the mistake of trying to get Nat to hide behind him. Steve let's out a loud growl and tackled Tony down, while Clint and Sam drag Nat out of there.

Steve's attacks were wild as Tony lowered his faceplate. Each time he tried to grab Steve's arm, his other arm would claw at Tony's armor. Having no choice, the inventor used his repulsors at the super soldier.

“JARVIS what the hell is going on with the old man?!”

_“It seems that Captain Rogers hormones are out of control. There's an element within causing him to be extremely protective of Miss Romanoff.”_

“Well that can't be too good.”

Steve groaned as he got up and shook his head. Still not back to his normal self. Nat watched as Steve tackled down Clint and Sam. Both Betas trying to fight off the Alpha on top of them.

For some reason her instincts were telling her that she was the only one to tell Steve to stop. Taking a deep breathe she walk towards the brawl that was happening between Clint, Sam, and Steve.

“Steve,” looking up she could feel aroused at his eyes, his golden eyes seemed so hypnotic to her. Shaking her head she knew she had a job. Her heart was pacing as Steve stalk towards her. Soon they were standing close to one another. “Enough Steve, I'm fine.” The moment he let out a low growl, she slapped him.

Steve found himself stunned, blinking - his eyes became blue. He put his hands, no longer claws, on his throbbing cheek.

“N-Nat?”

She felt angry at him, she knows she shouldn't especially when he was doing his job as their leader. “I told you Rogers I don't need you to protect me.”

“And I've told you that this is a team. I will not let my team members get killed.”

Nat growled at him, “You're so damn insufferable! I'm not some damsel in distress Steve.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “It's not my fault that my first instincts are to protect!”

“Then fucking ignore them then!”

His eyes flashed gold before they were blue. He gripped her arm. “I'm not going to ignore my instincts. If it tells me to protect those near me, then I damn will do it.” His grip on her arm tightened. “You are not the Alpha here _Romanoff_ ,” he snarls. “You have no right to tell me what to do.”

Her green eyes stared back at him in defiance. “And you're not my _mate_ , so you have no right to protect me or tell me what to do.”

“As an Alpha, I have _all_ rights and you know that.” He spotted blood dripping down her side and let go of her arm. “Go to the quinjet and get your wounds checked.” Before Nat could say anything, Steve glared at her. His eyes commanding her.

_I am the Alpha and my words are absolute_

“Come on Nat,” Clint tugged her arm, “let's go.”

Nat unhappily followed her friend back to the quinjet alongside Tony while Thor and Sam went with Steve to explore the now empty warehouse. After a couple of hours, Steve reported that Edward Coleman was also dealing in weaponry in the black market.   
Once they all boarded the quinjet, Steve was near a far corner and groans as his head throbbed. He couldn't believe that he actually killed some of those men. But a part of him was happy. Happy that he protected the red head even if it meant spilling blood. Steve knew he wasn't like the other Alphas and this side of him had managed to come out, even it if was for a bit. And for some reason, that side of him hoped that Nat was impressed by his strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dark Steeb :B he a hot Steeb too. Things got heated between our soon to be lovers. 
> 
> Comments are lovely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat and Clint talk about what had just happen. Steve tries to cool off until a visit from Fury peeks his interest. An old friend of Steve returns and the reunion isn't something that most were expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello back with another update of this story. I will warn you all Steve will be hella OOC in this chapter and perhaps later on in this story. This is a fanfic, meaning a writer is given the freedom to make a character OOC. If you do not like the way how Steve is being written here, then by all means stop reading this story.

At the current moment Natasha was _furious_ at the blond Alpha. He had no right to tell her what to do. Just because he was the leader of the group didn’t mean shit to her. But the way he looked at her right before she was going to fight back, his eyes gave a silent command. That what caused the Omega within her to obey him. What she didn’t understand why Steve acted that way, why he went on that rampage and ended up killing those men. For some reason…. It _excited_ her, it made her feel safe.

 _“But Steve never kills, he always knocks his opponents out. Killing isn’t just in his blood.”_ She was curious why he acted in such a violent way.

“You okay,” looking up she was met with Clint’s worried eyes. “You seem a bit out of it.”

She shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know Clint, today just seems so messed up.” They were currently sitting on the couch on her floor. She needed answers to what just happened. “I mean I tell Steve to back off and he just comes despite my orders.”

“Well he is the team leader Nat, it’s his job.”

The spy glared at her friend, “That I need to be protected every time? He needs to know I can take care of myself.”

“He knows you can, but you know Cap. After what happened with Barnes, he doesn’t want to lose anyone important to him.”

Nat let’s out a low sigh, “I guess you’re right. Still what Steve did back there-“

“Yeah that was messed up, I mean who knew Cap could actually have the balls to kill,” Clint just grinned but shook his head, “sure it seems out of character for him, even though it was protecting his team, that was still messed up.”

“You’re telling me,” she leans against the couch. The images in her head, when she saw the enemies being killed, for some reason it made her feel safe. “You don’t think Steve could be hiding something?”

Clint just shrugged, “I don’t know, I mean it kind of seems like an Alpha trait, you know being protective.”

“Yeah well I haven’t seen him be _that_ protective.”

The archer just grinned at her, “Maybe because he got a sample of your Omega scent.”

Nat threw one of the couch pillows at him, “Ass!”

“Hey I’m just saying!”

****

Steve continued to swing at the punching bag in the gym. Trying to get the images out of his head, the screams of those men he just killed.

 _“I’m supposed to save lives, not take them,”_ he growled inwardly. Instincts told to protect her, kill anyone that would cause her harm. Taking a deep breath, Steve calmed himself and stopped punching the bag. He thought he had suppressed that side of him a long time ago. Steve shook his head as he began to see images through his head.

_Blood dripping everywhere_

_The sounds of growls and snarls filling the room_

_Howls of pain ringing through_

_Pain surging through his body_

_An inhuman scream rippling through his throat_

Without even realizing it, Steve gave the bag one powerful punch, causing it to break from the chain and nearly denting the walls. Snapping out of his thoughts, he composed himself as his breathing was heavy. Steve sat down on the floor of the gym, running his hand down his face. He hadn’t had thoughts about _that_ time, no one really knew what he did previous years ago… well except for Fury and his therapist. No one else knew the real truth about him. Steve was grateful that his teammates really didn’t question his methods and didn’t bother interrogating him about what he had just done. Still instincts were hard to control especially the moment he smelled Nat’s blood in the air. They screamed out to him; protect her, kill those who had harm her.

Nat was a Beta, her scent shouldn’t have called to his instinctive Alpha side. For some reason her scent had been fogging his mind lately. Images of him fucking her, knotting her, and getting her pregnant would pop into his head. He would try to get those images out of his head, knowing that Betas couldn’t get pregnant, but still there was something different about her scent. It was almost as if her true scent was that of an Omega. Just thinking of that fact caused him to growl. If Nat was truly an Omega, things would become a lot more complicated for him. Still he would have to try his best to control himself.

“Heard about what happened,” looking up he spotted Fury walking towards him until he was a few feet away from him. “Everything alright captain?”

“I don’t Nick, is everything alright?” Steve got up and straightened himself. “What I did back there… that shouldn’t have happened.”

“No, but it _did_ happen. Luckily your team just didn’t bother asking _why_ you killed. They know it’s not you’re nature to take a life, but considering your nature to protect those around you, I guess they just let it slide.”

“Thankfully,” Steve muttered.

“I highly doubt that they’ll let you get away with it again. How’s your stash at the moment?”

Steve paused for a second, “Its fine, I might have to up my dosage a bit.”

“Listen Rogers, even if you managed to take more than you need. I highly doubt that side of you will be willing to stand down. Especially when you have something to counteract your suppressants.”

“I know,” the super soldier narrowed his eyes at the director, “tell me Fury… is there something Nat’s hiding?”

Nick raised a brow, “What makes you think that?”

“There’s something about her Beta scent that seems strange. It’s not normal.”

The director snorted, “You aren’t _exactly_ normal either. Then again I’m sure whatever Agent Romanoff is hiding, I’m sure she’ll share with you when she decides to.” Fury started to walk away, it wasn’t until he stopped and looked over his shoulder. “Also, we found Barnes.”

Steve’s eyes widened, “You found Bucky? Where is he?”

“Currently at SHIELD’s headquarters.”

****

“Yo Cap wait up!” Sam called out to the super soldier as he ran ahead. At the current moment, it was Sam, Clint, and Nat accompanying Steve while Tony, Bruce, and Thor stayed back at the tower.

“I have to see him Sam,” Steve shouted over his shoulder.

“Slow down Steve, Barnes will still be there anyways. Fury has him under heavy security.” Nat shot back.

“I don’t think Cap is willing to slow down Nat, after all this is his best friend we’re talking about.” Clint grinned at the spy.

All four of them managed to reach to area where Bucky was located, they noticed the SHIELD agents blocking the door as they were heavily armed.

“Captain Rogers,” they all greeted.

“I’m here to see Bucky Barnes.”

They were hesitant to move until Nat spoke up, “Relax boys, Fury gave us clearance.”

“Alright,” one of them nodded, “go ahead.”

Clint and Nat made sure they had their firearms at the ready, just in case, while Sam held Steve’s shield. Once entering the room, they spotted Bucky sitting in the far corner, a few feet away from his bed.

“Bucky,” Steve took a few slow steps, “is that you?”

Looking up, brown eyes focused on the super soldier, “Steve?”

Steve couldn’t help but tear up and let out a small laugh, “Yeah, it’s me Buck.”

“You used to be small.”

“Well I joined the army and got beefed up.”

The two friends smiled at each other, it wasn’t until Bucky’s eyes fell upon Nat, that Steve felt himself stiffen and bit his lip trying to suppress a growl. Clint noticed the way the former HYDRA assassin was looking at the red head, so slowly he positioned himself a bit closer to her and his fingers grazing that firearm at his side. Sam also took a small whiff and noticed how the smell of the room was changing a bit and he didn’t like it one bit. Nat stiffened as Bucky continued his focus on her.

“Bucky,” Steve’s voice changed from friendly into his captain voice, “stop looking at her.”

But Bucky didn’t and that caused Steve to growl angrily at his friend.

“N-Natalia? Is that you?” Nat’s eyes widened as he said her true name.

Steve didn’t like what was going on, his hands balled into fists, instincts crawling at him. He didn’t like how he said Nat’s true name with so much love and affection. Sam and Clint noticed the change of demeanor on their captain. Clint moved in front of Nat while Sam placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“Easy Cap, take a deep breath now.” The flyer not liking the mood of the room.

“Why did you call her that,” Steve snapped at his friend.

Bucky looked at Steve, “Because I knew her.”

Steve could hear the alarms in his head go off.

_Kill him_

_He’s a threat!_

_You were taught to kill those who posed a threat to you_

_That is what you were trained for!_

The blond super soldier let out an inhuman snarl, before Sam had a chance to pull Steve out of the room he was thrown across and his back hit the wall.

“Shit,” Clint cursed as he tried to get Nat out of there. “Sam,” he looked at the staggering Avenger, “you alright?”

Sam nodded, “Yeah I’ll be alright.”

What happened next was so out of character for their good captain. Bucky was pinned against the wall, Steve’s right hand gripping his throat while his left hand had a deathly grip on Bucky’s metal arm. For some reason Sam and Clint’s Betas scent were calming Steve down and what was worse is that Nat was getting worried about what was going on. Steve instantly went on protective mode as he smelled Nat’s scent. Bucky’s eyes widened as he noticed Steve’s elongated canines.

“Steve,” Nat cried out, “Steve let him go!” She was struggling out of Clint’s grasp. “LET HIM GO STEVE!” Steve didn’t listen, it wasn’t until Nat slipped past her best friend and towards their team leader. The spy had managed to grab Steve by his right arm and flip him over so he landed on his back. She positioned herself between the two, her hands holding her gun and pointing at him.

Steve didn’t like this one bit. He could feel the beast crawling at him. Begging him to let this side out.

Why? Why was she protecting a man who posed a threat to him?

Nat noticed how his blue eyes were now gold, but they had a dangerous look on them. Her own mind warning her that this was wrong. That she shouldn’t be pointing her gun at Steve. She ignored her instincts and put on the Black Widow mask.

“I’m warning you Rogers, to stand down,” her tone cold and deadly.

Steve was slowly getting up, he looked so primal and animalistic. She could feel herself wanting to submit, beg him to forgive her, but she couldn’t. This side of her good captain just screamed danger but instincts told her that he wouldn’t harm her.

“Move Nat, move _now_ ,” the super soldier snarled.

Her eyes narrowed down at him, “No, not until you back off.”

A dangerous growl left his throat, “Give me _one_ good reason why I should.”

“Because Barnes is your friend, and it’s not in your nature to hurt a friend.”

The door was kicked open and the guards filled the room, their guns aiming at Barnes and Fury walked in with his hands behind his back.

“She’s right Captain Rogers, it’s not you to harm a friend, especially one that you so desperately tried to look for,” the SHIELD director called out.

Letting out one last snarl, Steve walked away not bothering to look back. It wasn’t until Fury grabbed his wrist that he whispered something into Steve’s ear.

“You need to calm down,” Fury warned.

The super soldier ripped his hand away and stormed out. Fury sighed and shook his head.

“Alright, visiting time is over,” Clint and Sam nodded and began to walk out.

“Natalia,” turning around she met Bucky’s gaze, “you shouldn’t have done that.”

“It had to be done James, he was going to hurt you.”

He gave her a small smile, _< Thank you>_ he said in Russian. _< But be careful, I don’t know what will happen when you see him.>_

 _< I can take care of myself,>_ with that Nat followed the other two Avengers.

“Careful Romanoff,” Fury called out, “you’re playing with fire right now.”

Nat had no idea what he was talking about, but knew to take his words of caution to heart. She knew she had to be careful once she met up with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you go off and say "Oh Steve would never harm Bucky!" "Steve would never hurt Bucky!" "Bucky is Steve's friend, how dare you make Steve try to harm him!"
> 
> Yeah yeah yeah, I get it! Canon wise he wouldn't. Notice how in the tags I wrote down AU, meaning canon really doesn't follow. Also I'm writing this with Steve's Alpha nature. Most of you should know in Alpha/Beta/Omega fics, Alphas are very possessive and protective, they will harm to those who pose a threat. Doesn't matter if you are a friend or foe, they will protect those that are theirs. 
> 
> I also gave a warning in the beginning notes, so if you still complained about shit, obviously you didn't bother heeding my warning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension arise between Steve and Nat. The results lead into something that is unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter on my phone since I'm currently on vacation and do not have access to my laptop as it is currently home. 
> 
> Thank you all for such wonderful comments on the last chapter.

Steve was fuming with anger the moment he had gotten back to the Avengers Tower. Tony, Thor and Bruce stayed clear of their raging team leader. Tony had alerted JARVIS to make sure Pepper stayed clear of Steve once he calmed down.

The super soldier had locked himself inside the gym and pounded away relentlessly at the punching bags. Once he destroyed thirty of them, he started to beat on the sparring robots Tony had created.

Anger, rage and jealousy were running through his veins. The urge to kill was crawling at him.

He would wildly rip apart the head off of one of the robots. His right hand punched straight through the chest of another one. And then ripped apart another robot.

_ The screams of his opponent dying filled his ears _

_ Blood dripping everywhere _

_ A wild and animalistic growl ripped through his throat _

_ Kill anything _

_ KILL ANYONE THAT STANDS IN YOUR WAY _

Steve could feel his suppressed bloodlust crying out. Begging to be unchained and released. He channeled this urge by destroying more robots. At this point Steve didn't care how many of these things he destroyed. He needed this sort of release.

The soldier could feel the howls of his suppressed side. Urging him to take the pill that held it back. Steve knew that  _ this _ side of him will always be a part of him. That his true Omega mate will have to deal with it. Instincts cried out to him that Natasha was the one he's meant to be with. Natasha…. Just thinking of what happened back at SHIELD infuriated him. He grabbed the neck of the last robot. Squeezing it as sparks begab to show. Steve growled as he continued to squeeze it's neck. Once he crushed it's throat, the super soldier threw it's body across the gym. His back stiffened as he smelled a familiar scent.

_ Natasha _

****

“Heeey guys,” Tony noticed the Russian spy storming through, “I'm guessing the reunion didn't go well?” He immediately shut up once Natasha glared at him.

“Jeez Stark what gave that away,” she snapped at him.

Tony held his hands up in defense, “Take it easy Red, it's just that Capsicle stormed off as well and locked himself in the gym.” That was all she needed to know and headed off to the gym. The doors opened as an injured Sam and disgruntled Clint entered. “What the hell happened at SHIELD?”

“Shit happened that's what,” Sam answered as he limped to the couch.

“Did something happened that made our good captain not so…. well good?” Thor asked.

“Let's just say Cap wasn't all too happy about finding out that Nat knew Bucky,” Clint answered as he sat next to Sam.

Bruce frowned as he pushed his glasses up, “That explains the increase of testosterone levels in Steve's body.”

****

Natasha tapped her foot as she was in the elevator making her way to the gym. Once she arrived, she ordered JARVIS to open the doors.

_ ‘I apologize Agent Romanoff but Captain Rogers had ordered me not to.’ _

“Well I'm telling you to override his orders.”

_ ‘That I cannot do.’ _

“JARVIS you are well aware I can just hack in, right?”

_ ‘I am aware Agent Romanoff and I will gladly override Captain Rogers commands.’ _

Once the doors were opened she noticed the mess. Bags were destroyed and the sparring robots were utterly dismantled in the most crucial of ways. Her eyes spotted her captain as his back was turned to her. She noticed his hands were bleeding.

“Steve,” she watched him stiffen but refused to turn around, “Rogers look at me when I'm talking to you.”

“WHAT?!” He turned around snapping at her, his eyes wild. “What do you want Natasha?”

“I want to talk about that little shing ding back at SHIELD.”

Steve's eyes narrowed, “Which part, the one I nearly ripped his arm off or the part that you forgot to mention that  _ you _ knew Bucky,” he growled lowly.

“I don't have to tell you about my past.”

“But you  _ knew _ him. You knew Bucky. Not once did it slip your mind that you should've at least told me?”

“Because it was irrelevant.”

Steve snarled at her, backed her up against the wall. His right hand clenched and unlenched. Nat winced as Steve punched the wall behind her. His eyes flashing dark gold as a low animalistic growl left his throat. 

“ _ Irrelevant?  _ FUCKING IRRELEVANT?! He's my goddamn friend,  _ brother  _ for fucksakes. And withholding information about Bucky seemed irrelevant?!” His eyes narrowed down at her. Alpha instincts howling to make her submit. “That's a lot of bullshit coming from you Natasha.”

“The information I have, especially based on my past, is mine to do whatever I want. I don't have to share shit with you Rogers,” she spat back. Natasha refused to submit to him. 

Steve knew she was right, but he was still angered that she never told him anything about Bucky.

“Why did you protect Bucky?”

“Because you were about to kill your friend that's why!” She didn’t know why Steve was asking this question.

“No it's something else,” he could feel his canines starting to grow and sharpen. “He called you by your true name….  _ Natalia _ ,” inwardly he grinned at how she shivered in delight, “he said with so much affection Natasha,” Steve's hand grabbed her face. “You two must've had a relationship back then.” His Alpha side wasn't too happy that she might have laid with Bucky.

“So what if  _ I  _ did Rogers. That was years ago anyway.”

Steve snapped, “So you did fuck him?!” His instincts crawling at his mind. Yelling at him to make her submit. Fuck her against her will. Mark her, brand her,  _ own _ her…  _ claim her _ .

Natasha grabbed his arm, twisted his body around while still holding the limb.

“You don't get the right to act this way towards me. I am not  _ yours _ Rogers.”

Steve growled and threw her over him. She was able to land gracefully and got into a stance. Her Omega side telling her to present, on all fours with her back to him,  _ beg _ him for forgiveness. Natasha wasn't going to give into her true nature. She is the Black Widow and the Black Widow does not submit.

Steve's Alpha side howled in anger, furious but also aroused that she presented a challenge to him. Yes she would give him strong pups. He charged at her, faking a punch and sweeping her legs. She was able to kick the side of his leg as she flipped herself up.

Both circled around each other. Anticipating each other's move. They both knew how the other fought, years of training and working together taught them that. Steve fought with the urge to make her submit. Natasha refused to submit to both Steve and her true Omega nature. They both ran towards each other. Punches were thrown, blocked and returned. The spy noticed how her captain wasn't holding back. That he was showing her the strength of a  _ real _ Alpha. His visceral and raw power called out to her suppressed Omega side, and in response aroused her. Steve's nose flared as he smelled her desire. She watched as he lowered his head, a growl leaving his throat. This was not one of warning or danger. No this one was of pure want and delight.

This wasn't the reaction she wanted from him. So Natasha ran over and wrapped her thighs around his head, successfully throwing him onto the ground and on his back. Quickly she pinned him down, straddling his hips and pinning his arms to his sides.

“Yield,” she growled.

Steve's body shivered in delight as she showed off her prowess. He grinned wildly, “Make me,” he challenged.

“You're a fucking piece of shit Rogers. Only acting like this because your Alpha side got all angry and wounded that I was protecting Bucky and disobeyed your commands.”

The super soldier let out an angry snarl. He threw her off of him, but managed to have her pinned on the ground. Her front against the floor of the gym, ass up in the air and her wrists in one of his hands.

“Submit Natasha and tell me how you knew Bucky.”

“Fuck you,” she spat out squirming as she tried to get out of his hold. Natasha bit her lip as she felt the urge to moan as she felt his hardening dick against her ass.

“No, you won't tell me,” the little shit was rubbing against her, “I can force you.  _ Make _ you tell me.”

“But you won't and you know that,” she smirked as he got off of her getting up she looked at him, “because it's not in your nature to force people.”

_ Defiance _

_ Disobedience _

_ You'll do as I say, yes? Refuse and I will force you to obey my commands _

Steve's hands clenched and unclenched at the short flashback. He bares his elongated canines. Blue eyes now gold and an unhuman snarl leaving his throat. His chest heaving up and down as sweat dripped down his face. Instincts commanded him to force her to submit, but his virtues and morals begged him not to, walk away instead and forgive her.

Natasha could see the inner conflict he was having not sure what to do. Her true nature whined at the sight. Instincts tell her to submit to him, apologize for her behavior, but she wouldn't.

“Steve no matter what you do, my past is my own. Even if it involves Barnes, I still won't tell you anything.”

Letting out a beastly snarl, Steve stormed out of the gym. The normal reaction would be fear, but Natasha had the urge to go after the angry Alpha. To comfort him and soothe him, still she refused her true nature.

****

Natasha entered the communal area and everyone looked up.

“Has anyone seen Rogers?”

“Well Capsicle did leave the tower in a fit of rage,” Tony answered.

“Did he say where he was going?” They all shook their heads.

“We thought it would be wise not to make the captain, well… more angry,” Thor explained.

“Yeah, I'm in no mood to deal with an angry Cap. Besides I'm sure he's just taking his bike out and getting some fresh air,” Sam spoke up.

“Whatever’s going on between you two, better settle it fast before things get real bad,” Clint warned.

“Not my fault he got real pissed that I knew Barnes,” Natasha snapped back.

“Natasha,” Pepper called out, “I don't think you knowing about Barnes made him mad. I think that the thought of being intimate with him angered Steve.”

“Why would Capsicle be angry,” Tony tilted his head, “I mean it's not like she's an Omega or something… are you,” all eyes, minus Clint, were on her.

Natasha glared at them, “I'm not,” and headed to her floor.

****

“It would be best to tell the truth.”

Nat looked up from her mug as Clint strolled into her kitchen.

“Not now Barton.”

The archer knew the only time she called him by his last name was when she was mad.

“I'm just saying Nat. You can't keep fighting your true Omega nature. Sooner or later it's gonna get you in trouble.”

Natasha sighed knowing he was right. “Fine once Steve gets back I'll tell them  _ everything _ .”

“Good,” he grinned, “now how about some Thai food?”

****

It had beem days since Steve left the tower. They knew that their captain was capable of taking care of himself, still worry gnawed at them. It wasn't until Fury walked in a few weeks later that the room became silent.

“Captain Rogers is missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Steve has gone missing. Where did he go, no body knows lol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury and Hill reveal a secret that Steve has been keeping and Nat opens up about her past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up here with a new chapter. This is me bull shitting some things. Like how there are actually humans in this A/B/O fic and the history of the A/B/O species. This was just a pain for me to write and all honesty I just wanted to be like "Fuck it, let's pretend they find Steve and he and Nat finally fuck." Whatever this chapter was a pain in the ass for me. Also Pokemon Go is my life now.
> 
> Oh yeah, I introduced some new key terms. Basically shifter = werewolf :P

“Hold on, what do you mean Steve’s missing,” Tony raised a brow.

“That’s what I said, Captain Rogers is missing. He’s been missing for three weeks,” Fury answered back.

“I don’t’ believe it,” the inventor threw his hands up in the air, “I don’t fucking believe it. There’s no way that Capsicle is missing. I mean he can take care of himself. This guy took down an elevator full of HYDRA scum and a shit ton of inhumanly things. So how the hell is America’s Golden Boy, missing?!”

Fury sighed and rubbed his temple. “I wish I knew, honestly.”

“What about the tracker that’s attached to his bike,” Bruce asked, “that should tell us where Steve is.”

“We found the bike, no signs of the rider.”

The group looked at each other, years together had caused them to form a bond similar to that of family. Now their brother and leader had been taken. The question is, who had the ability to take a man who was a genius tactician and an expert to hand-to-hand combat.

“Even without his shield, Cap still should’ve gotten away,” Sam crossed his arms over his chest. “I mean he’s still pretty lethal without it.”

Clint nodded, “Still whoever these people are. Must be pretty dangerous if they managed to take down Steve without a problem.”

“The area showed signs of struggle. Steve was pretty relentless as the area itself was pretty much destroyed. Still they had enough muscle to take down a super soldier.”

Nat frowned, her inner Omega whined. Not liking the fact that her potential mate had gone missing. Both her inner nature and Nat herself worried about the whereabouts of their good captain. “Does he have any enemies?”

“Why would he? I mean we haven’t heard anything from HYDRA in a while.” Tony had satellites and facial recognition running incase HYDRA decided to rear its ugly head.

“Sir,” they all spotted Hill walk in, her face carried a worried expression, “they found this.” They all looked at what the second-in-command SHIELD agent held out.

“Hold on,” Bruce took a closer look at the item, “is that-“

“Fur,” Thor answered as he recognized the furry substance.

“Well shit,” Fury cursed under his breath. Everyone looked at him with questioning eyes, but only Nat had a slight glare in her green eyes.

“Alright _Nick_ ,” all the Avengers and Pepper were shocked at the icy tone Nat had. It wasn’t normal for her to act this way. Only Omegas acted this way in order to protect their Alphas. “You’re keeping secrets from us about Steve, so spill.”

“Sir, I think now’s not the time to be secretive,” Hill pointed out, “sooner or later they’re going to have to know.”

“I know,” Fury sighed, the Beta was right. “Normally I had to ask Captain Rogers permission to share something personal, but since he’s not here and we’re on the clock, I guess I have no choice but to tell you all the truth.”

“What truth,” Pepper tilted her head.

“Captain Rogers isn’t normal.”

Tony snorted, “Of course he isn’t, he’s a super soldier.”

“I don’t mean it like that Stark. There’s more to him than being a super soldier.” Fury pinched the bridge of his nose. “Hill take over this one.”

The Beta nodded, “What the director is trying to say that there’s something more to Steve than just his super soldier abilities. The physiology of Steve that we gave you all and fed to other doctors are nothing more than just partial lies.”

“What do you mean by partial lies,” Nat’s eyes gleamed dangerously.

“There’s more to Steve than just being a super soldier,” Hill answered. “You all heard of the story of how many us were descendants werewolves. That’s why a select group of us have the ability to knot and go into heat. Why our species go separate into three categories; Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Why our species have specialized males that can get impregnated and why some of our women can impregnate those that are part of our species.”

“I don’t see what this has to do with Steve,” Clint raised a brow.

Hill glared at the archer, “I’m getting there. Like I said, our species differentiated from regular humans because of what we were capable of. Betas of our species are the closest things to humans. Why our Alphas only mate with Omegas. These are the physiology that makes us different than normal human beings. As years progressed, our ancestors had stopped shifting into their werewolf forms and decided to live amongst humans. The less they shifted, the harder it was for them to attain that form back.”

“So you’re saying that despite this sort of change in our kind’s behavior, that others still maintained the balance of staying in werewolf and human form?” Bruce asked.

The brunette nodded, “Exactly, this small group of werewolves were able to easily shift forms and continued on doing so. Until humans started hunting down these shifters and cage them up so they could stay in their werewolf forms to fight and kill each other. That’s why they started dying out and why their descendants could barely shift because they mated with non-shifters.”

“Let me guess this straight,” the doctor pushed his glasses up, “with each descendant of the shifter, the ability to shift to werewolf and human began to decrease because the blood began to get less pure with each new generation.”

“Correct Dr. Banner.”

“How does this involve Steve,” Sam asked.

“Because Rogers came from a line of shifters,” Fury answered this time. “His family was one of the few remaining pure blooded shifters until they started mating with non-shifters. He had just enough shifter to blood to allow him to be born an Alpha otherwise he’d just be an Omega.”

“That explains why he doesn’t back down from a fight,” Clint mused.

Thor frowned, "That explains his most recent behavior. Why he acted so violently when he saw Lady Natasha get hurt.”

Bruce’s eyes widened, “Hold on, that fur, it belongs to a shifter yes?”

Fury nodded, “Yes, that’s the reason why Captain Rogers got captured.”

“Hold on, you’re telling me that Capsicle is actually a shifter? That doesn’t make sense, isn’t his blood too diluted for him to actually shift?” Tony pondered.

“The serum,” Bruce spoke up, “the serum amplifies everything doesn’t it? That mean it definitely amplified Steve’s shifter’s blood to a full blood shifter. But wouldn’t there have been records of Steve shifting after he became a pure blood?”

“Our guess is that Steve’s body wasn’t used to such a drastic change. That the serum acknowledged his shifter blood as a threat as it tried to have Steve change forms, and thus tried to slow down the process of Steve changing. All Steve needed was a life threatening situation in order for him to shift.” Hill explained.

 “So you’re telling us that Capsicle is seriously a werewolf? Like does he shift when a full moon a rises or – ow! Pepper what the hell,” Tony glared at his mate.

“This isn’t the time for jokes Tony,” the strawberry blonde scolded her Alpha.

“Sorry.”

That explained everything to Nat, why her true Omega nature was so keen on having her submit to Steve. It wasn’t the fact that he was an actual shifter, but he was also her true mate. The Alpha whose pups she’s supposed to have and carry. Still she knew they were hiding something else.

“You mentioned before that shifters were taken to use to fight one another,” Fury smiled and laughed as he shook his head.

“Can’t seem to get anything pass you, can we Romanoff. But yes we did, that’s _another_ reason why Rogers was taken. In fact we lied about finding him frozen in ice, in reality we found him by the crash site covered in snow.”

“So why all the secrecy,” Nat’s Omega side growled, begging her to hurt them for lying to her about her true mate.

“Captain Rogers asked us to,” now she was really hurt that Steve didn’t want anyone to know his real secrets. “He wanted us to keep this information hidden.”

“My question is, how come we’ve never seen Steve shift,” Sam tilted his head.

“That’s because he’s been taking suppressants. These were created specifically for him to keep him from shifting. Unleashing his most primal and animalistic side.” The female Beta answered. “Though he has one pill that can counteract all effects of the suppressants. Allowing him to keep shifting from one form to another.”

“Of course once he takes this pill, Captain Rogers’ suppressants will have no use for him.”

Nat was whining inwardly. It was his shifter’s blood, this _other_ side of him that called out to her own true nature. Calling out to the Omega within her as she took suppressants that allowed her to identify as a Beta. Images flashed within her mind as she could imagine his furry body curling around her as she slept soundly next to him. How he would watch with golden wolf eyes as their pups played out in the field. Damn her instincts for distracting her.  Still she was curious to know; what color would his fur be?

“You don’t think his captors would force him to take it, would you?” Thor frowned, not liking the thought of his fellow brother being forced into something he didn’t want to do.

“No one but us knows about this pill, well except for the doctor who created it for Captain Rogers. In all likelihood, they’ll probably use some sort of torturous way to force him to shift. After all, it’s his blood that allowed a few more shifters to come about.” Nat was furious, instincts howled to attack the Alpha in front of her. “I know what you’re thinking Romanoff,” Fury looked at his top agent, “you’re mad, I get that. Right now you all have a job to do and that’s to get back Captain Rogers.”

“And how do you propose we do that,” she growled.

“We suspect that Steve might have been brought to a secret hideout. The same place that his original captors brought him to so they could create more shifters.”

Clint noticed how Nat was trying to suppress her anger. Of course she was mad, no, she was absolutely _livid_. First people tried to re-create the serum flowing through Steve’s body, and now people were trying to use his blood to create shifters for what – entertainment purposes. No she wouldn’t allow this sort of thing to happen to her true mate, but still it happened and it was going to continue. She wouldn’t rest until every single one of those sick fuckers were killed by her bullets.

“So where is this hideout?” Nat asked.

“Somewhere located in the deep mountains of Norway, not too far from the Arctic,” Hill answered. “Also, you’re gonna need Barnes.”

“Barnes, why do we need to bring him? He’s the whole reason why Cap went missing,” Tony shot back and then brought his attention to Nat. “So were you.”

Clint looked at his best friend, she knew that she had no choice but to tell them the truth.

“Nat,” she knew what the archer was doing.

The master spy let out a sigh, “Steve’s not the only one hiding a secret.”

“What, you’re a shifter too,” Tony asked sarcastically only for Pepper to glare at him.

“No, I’m actually an Omega.”

“What?!” Tony and Sam shouted out, while Thor was shocked and Bruce raised a brow.

The good doctor scratched his cheek, “Well looks like my suspicions were right.”

“You knew,” Tony glared at his science bro.

“I said ‘suspicions’ I never said I knew.” Bruce brought his attention to the red head. “Why hide it?”

Nat shrugged, “I don’t know, it’s just that identifying myself as a Beta was something I knew all my life. How I survived in the Red Room. They wanted Omegas to be able to disguise themselves as Betas but to have a slight distinct scent of an Omega. They wanted our targets to look at us and when they got curious to move closer, to take a sudden interest. I always took suppressants to suppress my urges to go into heat.”

“But lately your Omega nature has been slowly slipping out since you’ve started spending more time with Steve,” Bruce deducted.

She nodded back, “My guess is that his shifter’s scent is what attracted my true Omega nature. As well as the fact that he’s my true mate.”

Tony laughed, “Aw man, who knew that America’s Golden Boy would actually have a Russian as his mate. This is hilarious, all the Cold War jokes.”

“Tony,” Pepper scolded her mate, “don’t joke around.”

“Sorry dear.”

“No wonder Cap got all pissed off when he saw you mad. And boy was the sexual tension between you two ever so high,” Sam grinned playfully. “Surprised he didn’t jump you yet.”

“Steve’s not like other Alphas,” Nat glared at the flyer.

“Hey chill out, I was just kidding,” he held his hands up in defense. “I know Cap would never harm you.” Sam looked at the female Beta. “So do we have to bring Barnes?”

“I’m afraid so, Barnes is the only one who can track him,” Fury answered, “after all he knows Captain Rogers the best.”

“Well alright,” Tony crossed his arms over his chest, “hopefully we finally revealed all of our secrets,” he raised a brow at Nat, “unless you still have any.”

She frowned, “I knew Barnes back in my Red Room days. We were close but we never had sex because he thought I was a Beta. Though Barnes got a slight whiff of a tiny fracture of my Omega scent. It never really appealed to his Alpha instincts. My handlers didn’t also want to risk the chance that he might get possessive over me, so they would always try to make sure we spend less time with each other. If anything Barnes wanted to protect me more than he wanted to fuck me. In the end we made a pact to protect each other, until they took Barnes away because he tried to kill my ex-husband.”

“That’s some heavy stuff,” Sam placed a gentle hand on Nat’s shoulder. “So what happened with the ex-husband?”

“He died, when Barnes found out that he tried to force himself to become my mate. Barnes killed him and his handlers took him away and tortured him. It was awful, they made me watch all the terrible things they did to him. I wanted to fight back, but couldn’t.” Nat wrapped her arms around herself.

“Is that why you protected Barnes from Cap?”

The spy nodded slightly, “Yes.”

“Well now that we have no more secrets, how about we go find ourselves a Captain America,” Tony clapped his hands.

****

Bucky fidgeted as he stood in front of the quinjet. He wasn’t expecting that they would sent him out on a mission so soon especially after what happened. The former HYDRA assassin froze as he spotted the Avengers walking up to him and took note of the look in the red head’s eyes.

“Alright Barnes,” Nat stood in front of Bucky. “You’re coming with us to help find Steve.”

His eyes widened, “Steve’s missing?”

“Yes, apparently he was captured a few weeks ago.”

Bucky frowned, “Why wasn’t I told of this before?”

“Trust us, this is news to us,” Tony huffed.

Fury made his way towards the group, “You all have one simple objective – find Captain Rogers and bring him back.”

Nat glared, “My side objective is to hurt those that took Steve.”

Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle, “Figured a tough woman like you would end up being that punk’s mate.” She glared at Bucky. “Easy there Natalia,” he tilted his head, “why am I coming along?”

“Because you’re the only one that can help us track down Steve.”

“Alright Natalia, but I also want in on your side objective. Stevie’s like my brother, and I want to hurt those that hurt him.”

Fury smiled, “Well looks you’re the right man for the job Barnes.” He went into full director mode. “Now what the hell are you all standing here for? Go and get Captain America back.”

The Avengers plus Bucky nodded and boarded the quinjet. Upon boarding the aircraft, Bucky noticed some tranquilizers on the side.

“Sorry Yasha, but it’s just a safety precaution,” Nat spoke up softly.

Bucky gave her a small smile, “I know I’m still a danger and it’s really dangerous to bring me with you guys. But I know I can trust you and the others because Stevie trusts you all.”

“Alright kids,” Tony spoke up from the pilot seat, “let’s go get us a Capsicle.”

****

Steve let out a tired groan as drops of water fell down his face. He got up slowly as he opened his eyes. All he could see was blurry objects until his eye sight was clear enough. Standing in front of him was tall medium build man with brown hair and black eyes. Wearing what could be identified as a military outfit.

“Good morning Captain Rogers,” he greeted with a Norway accent.

Steve rubbed the back of his head and winced as he was still recovering from his fight. “W-where am I?”

“Don’t you see Captain Rogers, you’re home. Back here in Norway where you’re werewolf origin story began!”

His eyes widened, growling he tried to hit the man until he was shoved onto a table and strapped onto it. The super soldier struggling to break free.

“I know you’ve been taking suppressants to keep the beast from letting loose,” the man smiled. “But like your previous captor, Henrik, we’re going to threaten you’re life so you can let it out.”

“No,” Steve struggled and snarled, “I won’t, I won’t shift for you bastards.”

“Oh but Captain you need to, in order for me to make my dreams become a reality. You’re suppressants have diluted your blood so I cannot take samples. Henrik was kind enough to leave a good amount for me to create more shifters. But I don’t want a few, I want an army.”

The blond glared at the man in front of him, “Torture me all you want, I ain’t giving shit to you.”

“Oh but you will Captain, all in due time you will.” The man smiled eerily and left the room with his men.

Steve slowed down his breathing and hung his head. He could feel the small pill under his tongue. When he was ambushed it was too late for him to take it but he was afraid of the risks that might have happened had he done it. Now he was in a tough situation, but he would wait it out, wait for the right moment and then take the pill. He didn’t care about the blood he had to spill. All he thought was going back home to the Avengers, back home to Natasha. Just the thought of her made him whine inwardly, his heart ache in pain. He was a fool for running off like that and hope to make it up to her one day. But for now, he needed to get the hell out of this hell hole before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha this chapter. Can I complain about how much it sucked LOL. Anyways more shit to come later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are on their way to find Steve, but some unexpected events come about. And Steve is forced into a situation that would determine Natasha's safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo it's been about almost a month since I've updated. I've been trying to force myself to write but my brain wasn't having it. Also I was trying to recover from an anxiety attack I had a few weeks ago. Also I've been getting burned out at my job and all I wanted to do was sleep.

Steve let out another painful scream as he could feel the electricity surging through his body. His captors had strapped him onto a chair, put electro nodes all over his major muscles and started to electrocute him. No matter how much they tortured him – he refused to give him what they needed. Instincts crying out to break free, shift and kill them all.

“That’s enough,” Norwegian accent cut through his hazy mind. Steve could feel himself slipping onto the cold ground as he was unstrapped and the nodes taken off. “Captain America, this could all be over if you just give me what I wanted.”

“Fuck you,” the super soldier spat. “I ain’t giving you shit.”

Espen grinned, crouching down he grabbed Steve’s face. “You say that for now Captain, but sooner or later you’ll give me what I need.”

Steve growled as the man ordered his soldiers to put him back into his cage. It’s been two days since he was captured and he needed to get out of this hell hole. The blond curled into a ball as the flashbacks entering his mind ever since he was captured.

( _“Do it,” Steve whined as he tried to move but the chains and the collar around his furry neck made it impossible. He couldn’t – he didn’t want to. “Stupid,” Henrik grabbed a taser baton and struck Steve’s fur with it._

_The golden brown wolf howled in pain as the electricity surged through his body. Yellow eyes fell upon the injured shifter before him. Blood dripped around the grey fur. Their captors – torturers, wanted them to fight until the death, but Steve refused._

_“Kill him now!” Steve howled again as he was shocked. “That’s an order,” Henrik yanked on the chain causing the wolf before him to yelp, “if you do not kill him, you will be punished.”_

_Punishment meant torture_

_Beatings_

_Whippings_

_Days without food_

_Used as a training dummy for the other shifts_

_Steve glared at Henrik in defiance and snarled at him. The man laughed and grabbed his knife from his sheath. The men around Steve held him down as the dark haired man struck down at Steve with the knife. He yowled in pain as the knife sunk deeper reaching his shoulder blade. Steve whimpered as Henrik took out the knife slowly._

_“You disobey me again Captain America, and I will show you who is truly the Alpha here,” he instructed his men to drag Steve back into his cage._ )

He thought he was safe, safe from this hell hole. Never once did he expect to find himself back here again. All Steve wanted was to be back at the Avengers Tower with all of his friends. He wanted Natasha, oh his gorgeous fiery red headed teammate. Wanted to be in her arms, make love to her and give her pups. Steve took out the blue pill that was under his tongue during the torture. Looking at it he knew he could still take it but that would mean Espen would have won.

*****

It’s been two days since they started their search for Steve and Natasha was getting antsy. She wanted, wanted her true mate. The spy would pray that he would be safe, that no harm would have come to him. It was impossible considering those men would do anything to get Steve to shift so they could have a whole army of shifters. Natasha gripped Steve’s dog tags that were around her neck. She had snuck onto his floor and found them, finding comfort in his tags. The spy silently promised that she would kill anyone that had harmed her true mate.

“Nat,” Clint sat next to the Omega near the fire. “We’ll find him.”

“I know,” she tugged on the jacket she was wearing – Steve’s leather jacket. “I can’t help but worry.”

The archer couldn’t help but grin, “Now you sound like Cap.”

She glared at her best friend, “Shut up.” Then she looked up and noticed Barnes looking ahead. “James is worried as well.”

“Of course he is, they’re best friends – practically brothers, so of course he’s going to worry.” Clint placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “We’ll find Cap and then you two can go ahead and fuck each other like crazy.” This earned the master marksmen a punch on the shoulder.

Once the sun was starting to rise they continued on during the morning of the third day. Bucky was ahead of them with Natasha following. Both trained assassins wanted to kill those that laid a hand on the person they cared for. Bucky stopped the moment he spotted the building.

“There,” he pointed ahead, “Steve’s in there.”

Natasha wanted to run ahead but knew it was foolish to do so. For some reason something was amiss, her instincts cried out that something was wrong.  The moment she laid her hand on her gun something popped out of the snow around them. Clint had shoved her down as fangs came out ready to strike.

“Shifters,” Thor murmured as thirty werewolves surrounded them.

Giant wolves circled the Avengers, ready to strike and kill. Sam quickly took to the sky and used his wing blades to make the werewolves step back. Two of them ran towards the Avengers, Tony used his repulsors to take one down while Thor swung Mjolnir at the other. Three more began to strike and Bucky used his metal arm to punch them down onto the ground.

“Come on,” Bruce started to run ahead causing Clint and Natasha to follow while the rest distracted the werewolves. But it didn’t last long as a few of them stood in front of the trio. “Barton take her and run, I’ll handle this.”

The good doctor began to get bigger and greener. The Hulk let out a deafening roar at the wolves in front of them. They let out a low snarl and ran towards the giant green creature in front of them. Clint took Natasha’s hand as they made their way towards the building. More werewolves began to pop out and the two agents began to fire back. Clint used a net arrow to stop three of them while Natasha started to shoot at a few of them.

“We’re never going to reach Steve,” Natasha cried out as she took out her taser baton and struck a werewolf that was coming at her.

Clint and Natasha noticed that a lot of the werewolves they were fighting were getting shot down. Looking up they noticed Bucky shooting at them. The former HYDRA assassin slide down and joined the duo to fight the wolves off.

“We have to do whatever we can to take these fuckers down,” Bucky growled as he reloaded his gun.

Their prayers were answered when the rest of their team came to their rescue.

“Go on guys, we got this,” Sam yelled from above.

“Go and save Capsicle,” Tony called out as he continued to attack.

The trio nodded and the Hulk stood in front of them. He began to run through the line of werewolves, attacking like a battering ram, as he led them to the building. What happened next caused the Hulk to get pinned down. Standing in front of them was a much bigger shifter with dark black fur and red eyes. It’s size was basically up to the Hulk’s waist and its fangs were very sharp. The Hulk roared as he charged the black werewolf. The creature quickly dodged Hulk’s fist and lunged at his arm, causing the giant green creature to roar in pain.

“Get off of him,” Clint growled as he shot an arrow at the black wolf.

It let go of the Hulk’s arm the moment Clint shot his arrow and lunged towards the archer. Clint rolled over and let loose another arrow but the shifter was quicker and dodged it. Bucky joined in as he tacked it down, using his metal arm trying to suffocate it. The giant black werewolf was much stronger and reared its head back causing Bucky to let it go. Natasha felt its glowing red eyes on her, she felt fear but quickly shook it off and started to fire her widow bites at it. The werewolf dodged them and made its way towards her. Natasha quickly dodged it, jumping on its back, charged her bites and quickly landed them on the wolf’s fur. The creature howled at the pain and reached back to grab her by the arm and threw her off of it. She grunted as she hit the snow covered ground hard and cried out as the creature grabbed her arm again. Its paw on her chest, pressing down on her causing her to loose air.

Natasha growled as she was able to grab a knife from it’s sheathe and strike at the creature’s eye. The werewolf howled in pain and got off of her. It growled viciously as if it wanted revenge for injuring it but Natasha wasn’t afraid. She was going to do whatever it took to get to her true mate.

“Bring it on you giant furball,” the black werewolf snarled in response and charged at her.

Before it could strike, the Hulk used his arm to deflect it back onto the snow. Both giant creatures growled at one another. The black werewolf struck first and aimed at the Hulk’s neck.

“Bruce!” She took out her glock and tried to aim at the giant wolf attacking her teammate.

It let go as an arrow struck at it’s back. The wolf looked at Clint as he gave the creature a smug smirk.

“Ya miss me darlin’?” The shifter ran towards Clint only to be knocked down by Bucky as he used his metal arm to shove it down.

Before Bucky could tell Natasha to run, the black wolf grabbed him by the arm and threw his body towards Clint. The Hulk charged at the wolf and the two started to fight. Natasha watched as this black werewolf was taking down three of her friends. The Hulk roared in pain as the wolf’s fangs were digging deep into his skin. Bucky and Clint were trying to do whatever it took to get the giant wolf off of their teammate. But every time they took a shot at it, the creature let go of the Hulk quickly only to attack him again.

“Let him go you stupid dog,” Clint growled as he ran towards the creature.

The giant wolf had Hulk’s arm in its mouth and threw the giant green creature at the two men. Natasha quickly sprinted before the wolf could catch her. The next thing she knew she was pinned down and was met with raging red eyes. The black werewolf’s fangs bared as it lowered its head at her face, as if it was ready to tear her throat out.

“My, my, the guest of honor has arrived,” the werewolf let her go only for Natasha to be held up by two men. “I was wondering when you would arrive.”

“Where’s Steve,” she growled at the man before her.

 Espen let out a laugh, “You’ll find out that soon little girl,” Natasha spat on his face at the nickname, “you little bitch,” she refused to cry out in pain as he slapped her face. “I can see why Captain Rogers is fond of you. You’re a very strong woman.”

The next thing Natasha knew was that she was seeing black. She groaned as she got up from drips of water hitting her face. Her eyes wondered around and noticed that she was in a cell and could see that Clint, Tony, Sam, and Bucky were in one too. What she noticed was that Thor and Bruce were nowhere to be seen. Her eyes landed on a wall where a man was chained to.

“Steve,” she cried out.

The blond super soldier groaned and focused his sights on the red head. “Natasha,” he grunted at the chains that were straining him. “Natasha!”

She whined, he was so close yet so far from her. “Steve.”

The others were getting up as well with low groans escaping their throats. They all noticed Steve was chained up.

“Stevie,” Bucky called out getting the blonde’s attention.

“B-Bucky?! What are you doing here?”

“Saving your ass of course,” he grinned, “but it looks like we failed that.”

“What a surprising reunion,” Espen grinned as he walked into the room. “Ah Captain Rogers I see you’re awake.”

Steve growled at the man, “Let them go!”

Espen laughed, “It’ll be a waste of a hunt. As you can see we managed to get far away as possible from the thunder god and Dr. Banner. This building is mobile, so when we need to hide it, all we have to do is press a few buttons and we disappear.” He walked towards Natasha’s cell. “Captain Rogers I told you that I would make you shift.” Espen looked over his shoulder and gave Steve a predatory grin. With a wave of his hand he had his men take Natasha out of her cell. She managed to take a few men down before she could reach Steve, but it was futile as Espen injected a dowser onto her neck.

“Bastard,” Steve growled, “let her go!”

“I’m afraid not Captain, this woman,” Espen grabbed Natasha’s hair and held her head up as she was knocked out. “Is very interesting, her scent has caused one of my shifters to be quite interested in her.” Again the predatory grin was back on his face. “If you want no harm to come onto her, all you have to do is shift and give me what I want.”

“And if I don’t.”

The brown haired man laughed, “Then I’m afraid Captain America, you have failed the one person you truly care about.”

Steve growled as they took Natasha away, struggling to break free from his chains. Every muscle in his body screamed but the restraints were too much. He knew he couldn’t break free from them in his current condition. The blond dropped his head down as he was tired from breaking free. Once the cost was clear Clint called out to him.

“Cap,” the archer called out, “Cap!”

“What is it Clint,” he was in no mood for Clint’s quips or scolding.

“You gotta save Nat.”

Steve glared at him, “No shit, they’re going to hurt her if I don’t.”

“No Cap you don’t understand, Nat – she’s an Omega.”

The captain’s eyes widened, “She’s a what?”

“An Omega Stevie,” Bucky answered back.

“B-but how?”

“The Red Room,” Clint continued, “Nat told me that they wanted their agents to be trained to trick their targets. Have the scent of a Beta while masking their Omega scent. Nat’s a natural born Omega. That’s why you have to save her Cap. Her scent is changing and she’s prepping for her heating cycle soon.”

Steve knew he had no choice, he knew that he had to take the pill that was under his tongue. He had to do whatever it took to save Natasha – his true mate, his Omega, and his soulmate.

*****

“My, my, aren’t you a beautiful one,” Natasha found herself staring into a pair of brown eyes and on a bed.

“Don’t touch me,” she spat at him.

The man laughed and wiped the saliva off his face, “You’re scent is very appealing. A Beta scent but something else underneath.” He took another whiff and grinned wildly. “You’re actually an Omega aren’t you?” Natasha was moving up the bed until she hit the back board of it. “No wonder they wanted to capture you, to lure my dear old wolf back here.”

“Just who are you?”

The man laughed wildly, “Why my dear, I’m the one who brought forth back Captain Rogers’ shifters abilities.”

Natasha’s eyes widened, “Your Henrik?”

“Exactly,” she shivered in disgust as his finger traced her cheek. “Though he has excellent taste in mates. Not once has a woman managed to hurt me such as yourself. You’ll make a wonderful mother for my pups.”

“Fuck you,” she swung at the black haired man and tried to scramble free.

“You bitch,” he grabbed her leg and tossed her against the wall. “Just like your true mate, you too show insubordination.” Henrik crouched down in front of her, “but like him, I bring back order. I show who the Alpha is.”

*****

Instincts were crawling at Steve’s mind, his senses were telling him that Natasha was in danger and he had to break free.

“I’m going to get us out of here,” the four of them looked at Steve, “I’m going to get us out of here and I’m going to save Natasha.”

“Just how are you going to do that,” Tony asked.

“With this,” Steve brought the blue pill between his teeth and then put it back under his tongue, “once I take it, my shifters abilities will come back and I’ll be able to free us. Fury must’ve told you guys everything.”

“Yeah he did,” Clint answered, “gave us the whole gist of it. The question is, why did you hide it?”

Steve lowered his head down, “I was afraid you know. Afraid that I would get capture again and used for entertainment purposes only.”

“There’s something else, isn’t there Steve,” Bucky asked.

The blond super soldier nodded, “I was afraid that Natasha wouldn’t want me. Even before I took noticed of her Omega scent, I still wanted her, but I was afraid. Afraid that if she saw me in my shifter form that she wouldn’t want me. That she would see only a monster.”

Tony snorted, “Oh please Cap, Natasha would probably just jump your bones. You’re one of the few shifters left, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind carrying your pups.”

“Stark’s right,” Clint shrugged, “listen Steve you gotta take that pill get Nat. You’re the only that can save her.”

“Come on Cap, get us out of here and your true mate,” Sam smiled.

Steve nodded, moving the pill around he swallowed it dry. The three Avengers plus Bucky watched as Steve’s clenched and unclenched his hands. Steve’s muscles screamed as he could feel his shifters blood coming in full force. An inhuman sound escaped his throat as his back arched off the wall. He could feel his mouth getting longer and turning into a muzzle as his teeth became more wolf like, his canines sharpening. They watched as the chains were being ripped from the wall, the lights began to flicker. Steve fell onto the ground on his knees as his hands dug onto the floor, dragging his sharpened nails – turning into paws. His breathing became heavy and yelled as he could feel the skin of his back being ripped apart. They watched as he was changing from man into his lupine form.

The lights blacked out for a bit and then turned on. They all found themselves staring into a pair of gold eyes. Where Steve was now stood a werewolf that was strong and built, its height was almost up to the Hulk’s chest and a lot bigger than the black werewolf they had fought prior.

“Holy shit, Cap,” Sam called out.

The golden brown wolf looked at Sam, padding towards his cell. Sharp teeth pulled at the bars, it made a whole big enough for him to get out. The next thing that happened were guards pouring in. Steve growled and began to attack them, showing no mercy for the men that worked for his captor. Once they were killed Steve used his paw to rip off a set of keys off of the guard’s belt. Sam picked it up and looked at Steve. Once the others were freed, they grabbed any of the weapons off of the dead guard’s bodies.

“Cap,” Clint stood in front of the golden brown werewolf, “you go and save Nat, we’ll take care of things here.”

Steve nodded and looked at Bucky, “Go on Stevie, go and save your true mate.”

The good captain let out a howl and ran out of the room making his way towards where Natasha was located. He would kill anyone that stood in his way and bring hell upon Espen. Steve found himself in front of twenty shifters, all of them baring their fangs at him. The golden brown werewolf growled viciously at them and lunged forward. The sound of growls and painful howls could be heard. Steve sunk his fangs into each one of his opponents not caring about the blood he had to spill. No one would get in his way. Fighting instincts came back at him and showed no mercy to each one of the werewolves attacking him. Steve was much bigger, stronger, faster, and deadlier than any of them. He swiped at one as his claws made contact with a werewolf’s face.

The sounds of bones snapping and the scent of blood being spilled was filling the corridors. Steve’s muzzle was dripping with blood by the time he was done fighting off his opponents.

*****

Henrik dropped his hand as he was about to hit Natasha. He grinned wildly as he smelled a familiar scent. His eyes fell upon her body.

“Looks like the prodigal son returns.” He got up and watched as the door was busted open.

Standing there was Steve, all bruised and slightly injured. Blue eyes fell upon Natasha’s battered body. He growled dangerously as he spotted bruises, cuts and the scent of her blood filling the air. Steve’s eyes fell upon Herink’s body.

“Welcome home son,” he laughed wildly as Steve’s canines grew.

“You fucking son of a bitch,” Steve snarled, “I’ll fucking kill you for what you did to her.”

“Let’s see if you have the balls to kill me.”

Anger fueled Steve’s ire, “I killed you once and I’ll kill you again and make sure you’re dead!”

With that, both men shifted and their lupine forms and circled one another. Natasha took notice that Steve’s form was a lot bigger and taller than Henrik’s. Both shifters growled and snarled at one another. And then both charged at each other ready to kill.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have one more chapter before we reach the smut chapter. Honestly this story is kind of almost done as the next chapter is basically the climax of the fight :B


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle between Steve and his former captor, Henrik, finally reaches it's climax with one shifter being the winner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some slight graphic fight scenes occur. We're almost done with this story. Thank you all for your support with this fic. Also Henrik did not sexually assault Natasha in the last chapter, he just beat her up and she fought back. 
> 
> I tried to make this easily visual as possible. It's been ages since I've written a werewolf fight so yea, I apologize if it sucked

The first strike is always the most important one. Henrik yowled in pain as he felt Steve’s canines digging deep into the back of his neck. The golden brown furred wolf continued to sink his teeth deeper into his former captor’s neck. Henrik let out a growl, throwing his whole weight to his hind legs allowing him to throw himself onto this back and have Steve hit the ground. Steve let go with a yelp and Henrik immediately got away. Both wolves growled at one another as they circled each other. Steve took charge as he ran towards the other wolf in zig-zags. Henrik tried to dodge but his former prisoner was much quicker. As Steve made a sharp turn, he lunged at the black wolf, teeth lodged into the other wolf’s back.

Natasha watched as her Alpha was fighting against the man who had hurt her. Steve – her true mate, was showing his true strength and showed how he wouldn’t hesitate to hurt those that hurt her.

Henrik was thrashing about as he tried to get Steve off of him. He managed to grab Steve’s hind leg and throw the other wolf off of him. Steve managed to land on all fours and charge back at him. Both wolves were trying to get the other by the neck. Henrik lunged towards Steve but was met with the golden wolf’s paw hitting his face, growling as the claws marked his face. Steve stood protectively in front of Natasha, his sharp canines in full view and his golden eyes filled with ire. Grinning inwardly he headed straight for Steve, the other wolf managed to dodge but it wasn’t until he saw Henrik grab Natasha. He snarled angrily as his former captor had Natasha’s arm in his mouth. The red head was biting her bottom lip so she wouldn’t whimper. Then the black werewolf threw the woman back at Steve. Carefully Steve made sure he used his side as a cushion. Natasha opened her eyes as her Alpha cried out in pain.

“Steve!” She watched in horror as Steve whimpered in pain as Henrik was biting down on his neck.

Henrik pulled him away from Natasha only to throw him against the wall. Steve continued to whimper as the other shifter went for his neck again. With his neck in Henrik’s mouth, the other werewolf managed to slam Steve against the wall.

“Let him go,” Natasha found the knife that Henrik used on her.

The black wolf howled in pain as the knife sunk into his shoulder blade. Steve took the opportunity and went for his jugular. Natasha quickly let go as she watched Steve push Henrik onto the ground. She watched as her Alpha threw the other wolf against the wall and his body slumped onto the ground.

“Come on, we have to go,” Steve said as he shifted back to his human form.

Grabbing her hand they continued to run out of the room and somewhere safe. Steve could hear the small whimpers escaping her lips as they ran.

“Nat, did he hurt you?”

She nodded her head, “He didn’t do anything bad to me. Just beat me up and cut me.”

“I’m sorry Nat,” pulling her into his arms she was pressed against his muscular chest. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” he apologized as he nuzzled into her hair.

“Hey,” she pulled apart and cupped his face, “you’re here now, that’s all that matters,” she smiled at him.

“Watch out,” Steve pulled her behind him and yelled out as a bullet nicked his shoulder.

“Steve!”

“I have to say Steven, you’ve gotten much stronger since I saw you,” Henrik grinned as he held the rifle in his hand. “But I’m not going to let you get away nor your Omega.”

“Over my dead fucking body,” Steve snarled. “I’m not letting you touch her again!”

“We’ll see about that.” Henrik shifted and jumped towards Steve.

Despite shifting quickly, Steve was pushed into a giant cage as Henrik closed the door behind them.

“You remember this don’t you?” He grinned madly. “This cage, where you’ve killed hundreds of other shifters.”

“Only because you forced me to,” Steve spat out.

The black haired man laughed, “That’s right. You were my number one fighter. The audience loved it every time you killed another shifter. My strongest fighter, I felt like a proud father.”

“More like some sick bastard.”

Henrik laughed, “Maybe once I kill you, I’ll have my way with your Omega.”

Steve growled viciously, “You’re going to die.”

Both shifted into their lupine form and continued to fight. The sounds of snarls, growls, and canines sinking into fur – could all be heard.  Blood was dripping from the muzzle of both shifters. Steve ran a straight line for Henrik and the black wolf managed to swipe his paw at the soldier’s face. In retaliation Henrik ended up sinking his fangs into Steve’s shoulder. Trying to ignore the pain he ran towards the other side of the cage, swinging his body so that Henrik would get hit with the bars and let him go – in which the other shifter did. Steve then took Henrik’s right hind leg and began to throw him up in the air. The other shifter took his as an opportunity and shifted his body as he used the momentum to bite into the back of Steve’s neck.

Natasha watched in horror as the black werewolf refused to let go of her Alpha. Steve began to ram himself against the bars but Henrik refused to let go as he had a tight grip on Steve’s neck. His paws dug deep into Steve’s furry body allowing him to hold on even tighter. The golden brown werewolf would roll around to shake his opponent off of him. Steve could feel himself losing more of his blood as Henrik’s canines dug even deeper. The super soldier could feel himself getting exhausted as his former captor refused to let go. After slamming his body against the bars of the cage, Steve collapsed onto the ground. Henrik finally let go and howled in victory and then began to shift.

“You’re forgetting dear Captain,” he slammed his boot onto Steve’s battered and bruised body, “I was the one that trained you. Taught you how to fight in your shifter form. You’d think that I would forget all of that? I know you and how you fight.” Henrik grinned wildly. “Now time for me to collect my prize, I can’t wait to see how your Omega tastes. Oh how tight she’ll be as I fuck her. She’ll give me strong pups that’s for sure.”

“Steve please get up!” Natasha cried out. “You have to get up!”

Henrik’s eyes had a predatory glint as he made his way towards the door of the cage. “It’s too late now Omega. You’re _mine_!”

“Over my fucking dead body,” Henrik turned around and watched as Steve get up.

“Impossible you should be dead already.”

Steve panted and held up his fists, “I could do this all day.”

“This time I’ll end you,” Henrik roared out as he shifted.

“Not if I end you first,” Steve ran and shifted as well.

Both werewolves collided and continued to fight. Natasha watched as Steve fought with everything he had. Every time he sunk his teeth into Henrik’s body he made sure to throw it across the cage. Steve fought with as more ferocity and power than he did before. For every blow Henrik inflicted, Steve returned it with twice as much power. Steve fought with the strength of an Alpha who refused to back down from protecting his Omega – his mate.

“Nat,” she turned around and spotted Clint and the other Avengers running up to her, “are you okay?”

She smiled, “I’m fine.”

“Shit is that Stevie?” Bucky asked as he watched the two big werewolves fight.

“Holy crap go Cap!” Sam cheered.

Sensing that all of his friends were there, Steve fought with more strength and power. As Henrik went for his neck again, this time Steve threw his head back and slammed Henrik’s body hard onto the ground causing him to let go. Both shifters were bleeding heavily but Steve refused to back down. While charging to the black werewolf, he used his hind legs to kick Steve onto his back.

“Cap!” Sam shouted as Henrik lunged for the vulnerable werewolf.

Steve howled in pain as sharp canines were digging into his neck. Claws into his soft underbelly.

“Stevie,” Bucky was about to get in there but Clint stopped him. “What the hell are you doing? Don’t you see Steve needs us?”

“I know but this is about Alpha pride. Steve’s fighting for the sake of Natasha.” The archer exclaimed.

“Please James,” she pleaded. “You can’t interrupt.”

“As much as it pains to see Rogers like this, they’re right Barnes, you can’t.” Clint placed a comforting hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

Natasha looked at her Alpha, “Steve’s strong, he’ll get through this.”

Steve growled and used his sharp claws to dig into the sides of Henrik’s body. The black werewolf whimpered in pain but still refused to let go. With a snarl, Steve positioned his right paw and slammed it down harshly onto Henrik’s left eye. A painful howl escaped Henrik’s throat as he let go of Steve’s throat. He whimpered at the loss of his left eye and growled angrily at the golden brown werewolf. Once Henrik lunged towards Steve, the super soldier jumped the last minute before he could get attacked. Shaking his head the black wolf turned towards his opponent. Steve knew that they were both getting tired but he couldn’t stop. He had to continue on fighting. Looking up he spotted Natasha and sensed that she believed in him. The super soldier knew that he couldn’t give up, not when his mate was there.

Henrik snarled furiously and Steve responded the same. Both shifters circled each other slowly as they were getting ready for their final move. They ran towards each other in zig-zags. Each time one would try to get a hit in, the other would dodge. Henrik continued his furious assaults while Steve managed to dodge his fangs. He knew that his former captor was fueled by rage. As the black werewolf faulted as he tried to graze Steve’s side, that’s when he spot his opening. Steve dug his claws into the ground and charged quickly at Henrik. Before the other shifter could move, Steve managed to get a vice grip on Henrik’s neck. His paws slammed down heavily on Henrik’s side causing him to fall down. No matter how much he struggled, Henrik couldn’t get up as Steve put all his weight into his front paws.

In the corner of his eye, he spotted Henrik trying to nip at his leg, but used his right paw to slam against his muzzle. Steve let go for a short second and then snapped his head forward as his canines dug much deeper into Henrik’s throat. The black werewolf howled in pain and agony as he could feel Steve’s canines. Holding Henrik by the neck, Steve dragged his body a few steps back before running towards the bars so the other shifter’s body could slam against it. Steve continued to do this repeatedly, relishing in the painful noises his former captor was letting out. He threw Henrik across the cage and slowly walked towards him. The other werewolf watched out of his right eye as he spotted his former prisoner walking towards him with a predatory gait. The last thing Henrik saw were Steve’s bloodied canines as he sunk his fangs deep into his neck instantly killing him. Releasing Henrik’s neck Steve threw his head back as he howled in victory.

All the Avengers and Bucky covered their faces as the side of the building was bulldozed. Once the dust was settled, they all spotted Bruce (in his Hulk form) and Thor.

“Greetings my friends!” Thor happily announced.

Guards began to pour in and their weapons trained on them all. Clint handed Natasha a spare rifle he had and they all fought. The sounds of repulsors being blasted could be heard and knocked down the majority of the guards. After the fighting was done, Tony (wearing his armor) happily waved at his friends with Espen over his shoulder.

“Hey guys,” he greeted as he landed. “Caught the bad guy.”

“What about the other shifters?” Bruce asked as he returned into his normal self.

“Well the bad shifters are gone but there were other shifters locked up.”

Clint raised a brow, “You mean there were more?”

“Yup,” Tony nodded, “but they aren’t mean. Some of them were forced.” He pointed at a small group of cautious shifters. “Some of them knew Rogers.”

“Where’s Steve,” one of the male shifters asked.

“Did he finally kill Henrik,” a female one asked.

Sam grinned, “Why don’t you ask him yourself.”

They all noticed that Steve was no longer in the cage with the dead body of Henrik.

“Steve,” Natasha called out, “Steve!” She quickly ran to where the hole (that Hulk created) and started running in the snow, despite her injuries. Green eyes spotted the shifter a few feet ahead of her. “Steve, Alpha please you can’t.”

Steve looked back at her and slowly trotted towards her. They were only a couple of feet apart. She looked deep into his golden eyes. His ears lowered and let out a small whine.

“Please Steve you can’t just leave me.” She took a step forward and he took one back. “ _Alpha_ please.” Natasha desperately wanted to reach out for her Alpha, her true mate.

Steve let out a small bark and another whine. He looked into her eyes as if he was apologizing to her.

_I’m sorry Natasha_

He ran off quickly, deep into the mountains. Natasha stood there, her heart and soul were aching. Her inner Omega whimpered painfully as her Alpha had left her.

“Nat?” Clint walked up to her.

Looking back, her eyes were filled with tears. “He left Clint. My Alpha… he-he just left.” She wrapped her arms around the archer and began to sob.

Steve watched from the edge of a cliff. His own heart and soul ached for his Omega but continued to walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo that happen LOL


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has come back to take care of his Omega as she goes into heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we have the smut chapter that ya'll thirsty ass motherfuckers kept begging for. Anyways there are two smut parts because I'm generous like that =3.

“It's no use Natalia, I can't find any trace of him,” Bucky looked at the Omega with a frown.

“We have to keep trying,” god she sounded so weak but couldn't help it. Each day she was getting closer and closer to heat. All she wanted - _needed_ was her Alpha. She whimpered all night for him to come back to her. “ _Please_ James, we have to keep trying.”

They've been trying to track down Steve for the past month and came up empty. Even Tony tried to scan traces for the shifter, but nothing came up.

“Natalia, have you ever thought that maybe he doesn't want to be found?”

She gave the former assassin a cold glare. “Don't, _don't_ you ever say that!” She snapped, she refused to listen to the whispers that whispered throughout the halls of SHIELD. That Steve didn't want her as a mate. “I'm not going to give up looking for him. And you know damn well that Steve never stopped looking for you.”

Bucky sighed and carded his hair. “No wonder you two are perfect for each other. Both of you are too damn stubborn.”

*****

No use

No fucking use

They still haven't been able to find Steve. A month had passed by and Natasha was getting much closer to her heat. Every night she dreamed of her Alpha, taking her, claiming her, knotting her, and marking her. She dreamed of his warmth and his scent. Her bond gland was aching for him to bite into it.

“I'm going to kill him. I'll kill him,” Clint growled as he paced around the communal room. “I still can't believe he left you and didn't bother coming back for you. Some mate he is.”

“ _Clint_ ,” Pepper glared at the Beta as she held Natasha in her arms. While the red head spy’s heating was coming, only Pepper could really comfort her. Even Bucky wanted to comfort Natasha but his scent would cause Steve to get furious. “That's enough.”

“He's Nat's true mate. Why the hell did he run off?!”

“Maybe Steve was just scared,” Bruce said, “I mean maybe he was afraid of Natasha's reaction.”

“I still wanted him,” said woman spoke up, “and I still do.”

“Whatever,” the archer crossed his arms, “I'm still going to kill him.”

“You lay one finger on him Barton, and I'll rip you to shreds.” Natasha glared at her best friend.

*****

She sighed as she snuggled into the sheets. Natasha had taken upon herself to stay in Steve's room. It was the only place to help ease the heating cramps she was experiencing. She wore one of his shirts, black underwear and his dog tags. The spy continued to bury her face into the pillow. Her whole body was wrapped up in his blankets, what she really wanted was his arms around her. Whispering sweet words into her ears. Telling her how amazing she was and the strong pups he would give to her.

“Alpha,” she whimpered into the dark empty room.

Gold eyes gleamed and a shadow appeared out of the shadows quietly. He looked down onto the sleeping figure that laid before him. Her scent calling out to him - his Omega, his true mate. The past few days had been rough for him. Only wanted his Omega by his side. To hold and to love her, but he couldn't, the timing wasn't right. Gently he brushed a strand of hair back. How beautiful she looked, so peaceful in the safety of his room. He sat down and continued to look at her.

“Natasha,” he whispered gently.

The spy began to stir, rolling over she saw his blurry figure. After a few blinks she could make out the person in front of her.

“S-Steve,” she got up and threw her arms around his neck, both breathing in each other's scent. “Steve,” she nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

He pulled away and cupped her face. “I'm so sorry love.” He brushed her cheek. “I'm so sorry for leaving you like that.”

“Why, why did you run away.” She was angry at him, angry that he kept a secret from her and that he left her. “Why couldn't you just tell me the truth?”

“I wanted to, honestly. Oh love, I was afraid that maybe you wouldn't want me after seeing my wolf form?”

She slapped him, “You're a goddamn fool Rogers. I wanted you then and I still do.” She rested her head against his shoulder.

“I know, I should've told you sooner. I should've went back to the tower with you, but I couldn't.” He tilted her chin. “Because the timing wasn't right darling.”

“What do you mean the timing wasn't right?”

He gave her a grin, “You'll find out soon love.”

“Will you stay the night?”

“Anything for my Omega.” Pulling up the covers he noticed what she was wearing. “Tease.”

She playfully smacked his chest, “Idiot, it was the only way to soothe me.”

He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. “You look good in my clothes.”

Natasha sighed happily as was finally in her Alpha's arms.

Steve felt like a total for leaving her. The way she fit perfectly in his arms, her body pressed against his, and her scent enveloping him. He nuzzled into her hair and inhaled her scent. Steve found himself drifting off to sleep with dreams of his Omega and pups. Natasha stirred and found herself waking up to her Alpha looking at her. She stretched lazily and smiled at him.

“Good morning Steve.”

He grinned and rolled them over so he was on top of her. Their noses rubbing against one another. “Good morning Nat.”

The two showered and changed separately and headed off to the shared kitchen. Once entering everyone was surprised that Steve had come back.

“YOU!” Clint lunged towards the Alpha, it wasn’t until Bucky and Sam held him back. “Let me go! That asshole deserves this beating for leaving Nat!”

“He’s right,” Steve said sternly, “it was terrible to leave my Omega. Let him go guys.”

Bucky and Sam looked at each other and then released the archer. Steve saw Clint swinging at him with his right hand. He gave a slight wince while the other man cursed.

“Shit I forgot you’re not normal.”

“Well you’re more than welcome to take another shot Barton.”

The sandy blond looked at his best friend who was slightly glaring at him. “I better not. Nat might rip my head off, or worse if I do some more harm on that pretty face of yours.” He walked up to Steve and poked his chest. “But do that stunt again, and I’ll make sure you wished you were dead.”

“I promise Barton. On my honor as an Alpha and shifter. You have my word that I won’t hurt Natasha Romanoff again.”

Clint looked at the blond super soldier once more and grinned, putting his hand out. “Heh, couldn’t pick a much better Alpha for Nat.”

“Thanks Barton,” Steve took his hands and both men shook hands.

All the Avengers happily sat down and started to eat breakfast. Natasha and Steve were sitting close to one another and Bucky couldn’t help but smile.

“Make sure you treat her right Stevie,” Bucky said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Steve raised a brow, “What the hell do you mean Bucky?”

“James here was my protector in the Red Room. He made sure that no other Alphas took me. And he got punished because of me.”

Bucky gave her a gentle smile, “Didn’t want you to get hurt before you found your true mate.”

“Thanks Buck,” Steve gave his best friend a smile.”

They all watched how cute the soldier and the spy were together.

“Lord Steven have you thought about what you to do for Lady Natasha's heat?” Thor asked with curiosity which caused everyone to look at the shifter.

The blond super soldier grinned. “It's a secret.”

*****

“So you really won’t tell me where you’re going to take me?” They had gone back to his floor once breakfast had been finished. “Not even if I say please?”

Steve chuckled, “Nope, but you’ll need to pack.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m going to take you there now.”

“Want to keep me all to yourself,” she grinned at him.  
Steve walked up to her and pressed her close to him. “It’ll be our first time mating so I want it to be special.”

“I’m flattered.” The spy had gone back to her floor to pick out clothes she would need once her heat was over. Then she remembered to pack a few warmer clothes as Steve had told her to dress up warmly before they left.

Once she had come back to his floor and Steve had finished packing, the two of them headed off and said goodbyes to all of their friends. Natasha watched as Steve brought them to a matted black Land Rover. Once they placed their belongings in the back, Natasha had taken the passenger with Steve behind the wheel. She watched as they passed the buildings of the city before reaching the outskirts until there was nothing but trees as they headed more towards the mountain area of upstate New York. It got to the point where there were snow on the ground. Stepping out of the car, Steve helped Natasha out and she gasped at what she saw. It was a lodge cabin.

“Did you built that?”

Steve grinned, “Yep, I owe a few acres of the land here.”

“I’m impressed.”

“Anything for my Omega.” Carrying their luggage, the two headed over into the cabin and she was even more shocked with the interior.

The place itself felt very intimate and she could feel the emotions Steve poured to make this place special for her. He wanted something intimate and private for, like their own getaway. The living space had a soft light brown colored carpet with a fireplace and a fur carpet in front of it. What took her by surprise was the indoor jacuzzi with a mini waterfall.

“You like it,” he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“It’s beautiful,” she turned around, “thank you Alpha.” Pulling him down their lips met for the first time. The passion and desire poured as their lips clashed. Steve growled softly as she rubbed herself against him.

“Patience,” he breathed against her lips, “not yet, soon.”

She whined a bit until he carried her into his arms bridal style and whisked her off to the master bedroom. Her eyes widened as she saw the giant bed with plenty of pillows but also fured blankets as well. Placing her down, Steve allowed her to inspect it. She was amazed that her Alpha - her mate had made this blanket from his kills.

“You like it?”

She looked at him and smiled. “I’m impressed.”

Steve huffed out his chest proudly before going back to retrieve their stuff. Coming back to the room he found his Omega on the bed sleeping. He couldn’t help but smile as he placed their luggages on the floor.

“My beautiful Omega,” Steve nuzzled against her neck.

*****

Natasha woke with a start and a pain in her body. She gripped her stomach tightly as she started to whimper. All of a sudden she realized she was in heat. Turning around she spotted a tray of food on the night drawer. Apparently her Alpha had make sure she was given the necessary food to prep her for their mating. She couldn’t help but smile as her mate was very thoughtful. Natasha noticed some meats that she normally never eaten, guessing that they were from her Alpha’s food storage. Biting into the food, she moaned happily and continued to eat everything. She also made sure to drink the two glasses of water Steve had gotten for her as well as the glass of coconut water to keep her hydrated.

She still noticed that Steve was nowhere in sight and so decided to prepare herself when he came back.

*****

“Natasha,” Steve called out as he had just come back from hunting and finished skinning off a deer. “Are you here?”

“I’m in the room,” she called out.

The shifter padded to the bedroom, once closing the door and turning around his body went completely still at the sight. He found his Omega laying naked on top of the fur blanket, with the light from the fireplace making her skin glow, what got him completely aroused was his dog tags on her neck.

“Alpha,” she purred out.

Steve’s nose flared as he was hit with the scent of her heat. His instincts howled at the thought of tasting her sweet slick. Dreams that had haunted him were becoming reality. With a predatory gait he made his way to the bed. Kicking off his boots and socks, climbing onto the bed and his whole body covering hers. His fingers on the chains of his tag and tugged them up so she could bring her head up. The sides of their noses pressed against one another, their lips brushed against the side of one another. Steve tilted his head and kissed her as she moaned happily in his mouth. Breaking apart he buried his nose against the crook of her neck and took in her scent. Her heat had caused him to go into a rut. Their biology reacting to one another as true mates should.

His hands brushing against her sides, memorizing every curve and scar. Their pups would know how strong their mother is. Steve groaned as he could basically taste her slick, her desire lingering into the air like a strong aroma. His teeth gently grazing against soft supple skin. His nose brushed up against from her chest all the way to her neck.

“Alpha,” Natasha pleaded, “please.”

“Patience love. Let me take care of you, let me _worship_ you.”

He could sense her mating gland starting to throb, the need to sink his teeth into it was growing strong, but the timing needed to be right. Steve brought into another kiss, making them both dizzy. Him with passion and desire and hers with love and want. His hands cupped her breasts, slowly thumbing the tip. She moaned at the feel of his hot breath against her skin, a contrast to the cold of his tags. He purred as she stroked the nape of his neck. Steve took a nipple in his mouth and began to suck on the teat, his tongue flattened against it. Her back arching in response to his ministrations. He growled as he could smell more of her slick spilling onto the blanket. Pulling away he brought his attention to the other twin.

Natasha tugged the back of his red flannel. Steve pulled away and unbutton his shirt and taking off his white sleeveless shirt. She moaned at the sight of his muscular taut body. Her hands reaching out and stroking the muscles that were presented to her. Steve purred in delight at the touch of his mate. Taking one of her hands, he kissed the inside of the palm and placed it on his heart.

“Everything that I am, is yours.”

“Alpha,” she cried out and pulled him down for a kiss.

Steve wanted to give everything and anything to this wonderful woman beneath him. She had accepted the fact that he was a shifter and everything he had done in his past, even though he was forced. They both had done terrible things to survive, but together they could move towards a better future.

He growled into the kiss as his index finger easily slipped inside of her. She bucked her hips against the intruding digit. His lips moved away from hers and then pressed against her skin. She tasted so good, cinnamon and peaches. He added another finger as he continued to kiss his way down to her dripping entrance. Inhaling he let out a growl of approval as he removed his fingers, groaning at her taste. His tongue gave a wet stripe and then the tip brushed against her clit. Natasha cried out as he tongued her throbbing organ. Steve then attacked her pussy and growled in pure delight. She tasted better than anything he had ever hunted and kill. His teeth scraped against her folds causing the woman before him to tremble in pleasure.

“Watch me Omega,” he commanded her. He had her legs thrown over his shoulders so he could eat her out easily.

She cried out as she watched him, his tongue coming out from time to time to lick at her clit. How her slick spilled onto his lips, making them shiny. His dark blue eyes gazed on her, making sure she was watching him. Her hands clawing at the furred blanket as her body was getting overly sensitive with the sensation she was feeling. Back arched and came into his waiting mouth. Steve tried to lap up everything that she spilled, he hated to waste a delicious treat. With half lidded eyes she watched her Alpha get off the bed and his hands reaching for his belt and the zipper and buttons of his jeans. She watched as he began to take his pants off followed by his boxer briefs. Her eyes widened at the throbbing arousal that was presented to her. He came back onto the bed, slowly stalking up to her and found herself slowly backing away.

“I’m not going to hurt you love,” he placed a gentle hand on her cheek. “Don’t be afraid.”

She blushed in embarrassment, “I know, I trust you.”

Leaning down he started off with a soft and gentle kiss and then changed into a kiss full of hunger. She moaned as she could feel the side of his cock brushing against her folds. Natasha knew that the man before her would not cause her any harm. For he was her Alpha, her true mate and the soon to be father of their pups.

“Steve, need to present to you.”

“Not this time,” he whispered to her, “I want to see you for our first mating. I want to see the expression on your face as I make you come. How you’ll look as I knot you and fill you up with my seeds.” Natasha mewled at the imagery. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you my Omega.”

“Yes Alpha.”

He kneeled between her legs and took his cock in one hand. The tip pressing against her entrance and began to slip in, her slick had allowed easy entrance for his cock. They both moaned at the sensation of joining together as mates. She could feel him stretching her out so deliciously. Steve growled at the feel of her walls enveloping around his cock. He gave her a few minutes to adjust to his size and then began to move. The shifter began to rock back and forth against his mate. Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to move deeper inside of her. The head of his length pressing against her g-spot. She could feel him rubbing against her insides, an amazing feeling that she relished.

Steve growled lowly as her walls sucked him in. How they tightened each time he hit a certain spot inside of her. Her nails digging into his back, dragging as he changed his pace. Natasha found herself biting all over his shoulder and neck as she tried to muffle her pleasure. But Steve made sure to draw out every single moan and gave harsh rough thrusts. She threw her head back as she cried out in pleasure. Her moans were music to his ears. Steve could feel his canines getting longer, getting ready to sink into her mating gland. Natasha pulled him down for another kiss, her tongue licking against his sharp fangs, causing the blond to growl. Pulling away he took the flesh of her ear and began to nip and tug at it. His teeth grazing against her neck making her mewl in delight.

Natasha was finding it hard to hold onto him as Steve was fucking her a bit harder than before. His hips slamming against hers and his balls smacking against her ass. The feel of his tags bouncing between them. She could feel her soul reaching out for his. The feel of one’s true mate making love to them was an indescribable feeling. She had heard stories about Omegas finding their true Alpha and how sex with them was beyond the physical. Steve looked down at her, his eyes looking deep into her own, as if he was looking into her soul. She watched as his blue eyes flashed into gold. Natasha knew that his own soul was calling out to hers. She reached for him and brought him down into a sear souling kiss.

“Everything that I am, is yours. All that I am is yours. Now until the end of my days,” she breathed against him.

Steve growled loudly as her walls were tightening around him, the swell of his knot starting to form at the base of his cock. She cupped his face as they moved against one another. Moving in sync as they did on the battlefield. No words were needed as they knew what the other was thinking. He tilted his hips allowing him to push against her cervix. Natasha cried out as she could feel his knot brushing against her clit. It didn’t take long as he held her hips and gave a powerful thrust allowing him to knot himself inside of her. The Omega cried out as she came, her mating gland more pronounced and calling out to him. With another growl, Steve sunk his teeth onto the gland as he came hard inside of her. Natasha dug her nails deep into his back as she felt his seeds enter her womb. The shifter moaned as he could taste her coming again through her blood. Pulling away he lapped at the blood and nuzzled against her mark, now she truly belonged to him.

The blond rolled them gently so he was on his back and she was on his chest. She moaned slightly as more of his come spilled inside of her, it was a good distraction for the slight pain the knot was giving her. She nuzzled happily against his chest as her heating cramps had soothed but knew that would have to do this again.

“How are you feeling?”

Looking up she smiled happily at him, “Wonderful.” She nipped at his neck causing the blond to chuckle.

Natasha basked in the soft kisses her mate was giving her. Once his knot was small enough for him to pull out, she moaned in disappointment.

“You’ll have me again my dear.”

Natasha growled at him and kissed him harshly. Her hand reaching out for his hair and tugging at it. Steve growled, delighted that she was giving him a challenge. Trying to sit up she pushed his chest so he could stay down. Natasha gave him a playful grin as she got up, his eyes widened as she presented herself to him. Her ass wiggling and legs spread out to show her glistening pussy with drops of his come dripping out.

“Fill me up Alpha,” she purred as she looked back at him.

“Tease,” he growled.

She squealed as she felt his hands on her waist. Steve rubbed his cock against her folds before entering her again. Natasha moaned as he filled her up again despite having his cock inside her moments ago. All she could do was feel, smell and hear her Alpha. His hard body pressed against her back. The scent of him - forest and mountain clouded her senses. The animalistic growls escaping his throat entered her ears. Natasha moaned as he was fucking her roughly. He fucked her with the strength of a real Alpha, to show why he was called Captain America but to show the power he had to protect her.

“Watch love, look at us.” He whispered hotly in her ear.

She found herself gasping as she was staring at the mirror. His strong body behind her, his tags dangling from her neck, and their lust gazed eyes.

“We make a pretty picture don’t we? Make sure you keep your eyes on us. Watch me fuck you hard. Fuck you till you get pregnant with our pups, yes?”

“Yes Alpha,” she cried out.

With a growl Steve began to plow against her. He rutted harshly making sure to fulfill every wish Natasha had. Made sure that he would knock her up and give them pups. Every powerful thrust she had accepted without fail. This woman before him would give him very strong pups. Steve laid butterfly kisses down her back. Natasha continued to watch herself losing herself to her Alpha. She keened, keeping up with his powerful movements. Moaning as his hand tugged at her hair and gave her a filthy sloppy kiss. Pulling away he laid bite marks all over her, from her shoulder, to her neck, to little nibbles on her back.

“Are you watch love? You like it don’t you?”

“Oh god yes,” she threw her head back.

Steve couldn’t help but chuckle, “My Omega, my mate, my everything,” he whispered against her skin.

He sat on his knees with her back pressed against his chest, the new position making her dizzy with pleasure. Natasha continued to watch, her eyes widening as she watched his knot swelling again.

“Watch Nat, watch as you take my knot inside of you,” he purred. His gold eyes looking into her dark emerald ones.

Slamming her his down, she watched in amazement as her folds spread out to take his knot. He whispered words of praise as he jerked his hips up. Natasha made figure eights as her hand reached back and nails digging into his neck.

“Can you imagine it love,” his hands stroking her flat belly, “soon you’ll be swell with our pups,” he purred in delight.

The image alone made her come again, through half lidded eyes she watched her slick spilling out. Watched as her Alpha groaned into the crook of her neck as he came hard, pumping her full of his seeds once more. Coming down from their high, Steve kissed her neck lovingly and carefully got them underneath the blanket. Tilting her head back she nuzzled against his jawline.

“I love you Nat.”

She hummed happily, “I love you too Steve.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter shall be the last chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Natasha's heat coming to an end, the two are finally ready to have their family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are with the final chapter of this fic. This was such a major project for me and I'm so thankful for all the support you all gave to me.

Natasha woke up, her body humming in pure pleasure and her pussy was deliciously sore. Waking up she had noticed that her mate was still asleep. Pushing back some strands of hair she gave him a small kiss on the lips before slowing removing herself off of his softened cock. She bit her lip as he slipped out of her and the small ache of missing him was a small shock of pain in her heart. Natasha knew she needed to wash but then remembered the small Jacuzzi with the waterfall, a small grin came upon her lips.

*****

Waking up Steve noticed that his Omega was nowhere in sight. His nose twitched and so did his ear. Padding through the cabin naked his eyes widened at the sight. His Omega looking beautiful underneath the small waterfall of the Jacuzzi he had built. Her breasts swollen and full as her body was getting fully prepared for pups. Steve let out a growl allowing Natasha to look up at him and smile. His eyes wondered down and noticed she was still wearing his tags.

Natasha watched as he headed towards her with his predatory gait. His eyes were dark blue and his hardened length swaying with every step he took. She licked her lips at the thought of having him again inside of her. Gracefully he stepped into the Jacuzzi and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“My Omega,” he purred.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down until their noses brushed. “My Alpha.”

Steve brought his hands up slowly, his thumbs brushing gently against her skin until they reached the swell of her breasts. Thumbing against her now hardened nipples, leaning down he took one in his mouth and began to suckle. She cried out as his fangs gently scrapped against the nub and gave it a hard tug. Watching as it jiggled back to her and did it again with the twin. Natasha gripped his hair hard until she tugged him up so she could kiss him. He growled as her tongue was pressed against the roof of his mouth. One of his hands slipped between them and took two fingers and slipped inside of her. She moaned against his lips as he worked her open, stretching her out so she could take his cock again.

“Gorgeous, my gorgeous Natasha.”

“Steve,” she mewled as he curled his finger.

“Tell me what you want love.”

He groaned as she took hold of his cock and tugged on it, “I want you to fuck me. Fuck me and fill me up with your seeds. Knock me up, knot me and give me your pups.”

With a growl he did just that. Spinning her around until she was kneeling on the steps underwater and her forearms were resting against the granite. Steve rubbed his cock against her folds, making him slick with her juices and pushed the tip inside of her. Grabbing her hips and holding her steady, he fully thrusted inside of her until he was balls deep. She curled her fingers and the nails digging into the flesh of her palm. Steve growled as he began to fuck her, piston in and out of her. His balls smacking against her flesh. He pulled out of her and changed their position. This time he sat on the steps and then had her slide onto him. She moaned at the stretch of his cock inside of her. Making figure eights and then started to bounce up and down. He watched as her tits moved alongside her riding movements. Steve took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it harshly, leaving bite marks. Natasha responded by digging her nails deep into the skin of his back. Dragging her nails harshly up leaving red trails that would heal.

Pulling away he looked up at her with both love and primal desire. She too looked down at the man beneath her – her mate, her soul, her Alpha. Steve brought his hands up and cupped her breasts as he moved with her. This time slowing down their movements allowing them to enjoy one another. Leaning down she kissed him slowly and passionately. Steve moved his hands down and cupped her ass, squeezing the flesh making her mewl against him. Natasha laid kisses on his cheek, jaw and then began to nibble on his neck and shoulder. He could hear her whisper words of endearment in Russian as he grinded against her.

“Love,” he said as he cupped her face, tilting his face and kissing her gently. “You’re so beautiful my dear. So lucky to have you my mate.”

“Steve,” she whimpered.

“Shh easy love, take it. What you want, whatever you desire I’ll give to you.”

Natasha mewled in delight as he gently messaged her back as they continued to grind against one another. He kissed her neck, her jaw, cheeks and then her forehead. She could feel herself getting lost in his touch. Everything that he did, whether it was sexual or affectionate, made her body hum in pleasure. She responded to every single action vocally and physically. The swell of his knot had begun to form and she started to move up and down him with a bit more roughness. Steve growled in response and allowed her to take charge. Her slick making it possible for his knot to slip inside of her. Crying out at how he was fully seated inside of her, her innards being stretch in the most delightful ways possible. As she cried out her release, he gave her soft comforting words. With a slight jerk of his hips, Steve released inside of her, pumping her with his seeds for the third time and her body accepted his offering.

“Are you alright,” he asked as he brushed her hair.

She gave a small nod, “I’m fine.”

Steve kissed her on the lips before kissing the bonding mark on her neck. Still sensitive from yesterday. They stayed in the Jacuzzi, allowing the warm water to relax their body. Once the knot began to deflate he pulled out and carried her bridal style back into their room as she started to doze off.

“Rest now love,” he whispered, “I’ll be here when you wake.” Kissing her on the head, he padded off to the kitchen with a pair of sweats on and made them food.

*****

“Jesus you two reek of sex,” Clint waved his hand as the newly mated pair walked in.

Pepper squealed in delight, “I’m so happy for you two. Now Tony and I are no longer the only ones!”

“The allfather smiles happily upon you two,” Thor smiled happily at his friends.

“I’m happy for you Natalia,” Bucky smiled at the redhead.

“Thank you James.”

“I say we go out and drink,” Tony suggested as he wrapped an arm around Pepper.

“Actually,” Steve looked at Bruce, “I was wondering if Dr. Banner could look at something.”

“Me,” Bruce looked at the two carefully and noticed how close Steve was standing next to Natasha, it was subtle but obviously he was doing a very protective stance. “Alright let’s head down to the medical bay.”

“Wait, what’s going on?” Tony asked as the trio walked away.

Pepper’s eyes widened and smiled, “I can’t believe I almost didn’t notice.”

“Notice what?!” The inventor was now confused.

“Man my eyes are supposed to be as sharp as a hawk,” the archer pouted.

Sam placed a comforting hand on him, “Come on man, they didn’t make it obvious.”

“What the hell is going on?!” Tony cried out.

“Well it’s a hunch, but I’m sure they’ll let us know,” Pepper smiled at her mate.

*****

Steve and Natasha were sitting on the examination table, with him wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling against her neck. Bruce smiled gently at the sight as he was doing the examination.

“Well Steve your suspicions were correct,” he took his glasses off, “congratulations Natasha, you’re pregnant.”

Steve whooped and carried his mate bridal style in his arms and off the table. He spun her around as they were standing up and rubbed their noses together. Natasha cried happily at the news and pecked her mate’s lips.

“We did it love,” Steve smiled brightly as Bruce walked out to leave the two alone. “We’re going to have our pups.”

Natasha nodded, “I’m so excited,” she placed her hand on her stomach.

Steve kneeled in front of her and nuzzled her stomach, “I can’t wait for them.”

*****

“Congratulations you two!” Pepper hugged the master spy. “I’m so happy for you two.”

“Aw now we can’t go out drinking to celebrate,” Tony groaned.

Clint rolled her eyes, “Man you two didn’t waste any time did you?”

“I don’t blame them, staying a week alone, and considering the sexual tension those two had. It’s not surprised that she ended up getting pregnant,” Sam smiled.

Bucky patted Steve’s shoulder, “Congrats punk. You’re ma would be so proud of you.”

“Thanks Buck,” the blond super soldier smiled at his friend.

*****

As the days became weeks and then turned into months, Steve had become more protective of his pregnant mate. In any other circumstances, Natasha would threaten him for all the affection he was giving, but considering she was pregnant she had allowed it. She had officially moved onto his floor but then the two had found a house in a more suburban and private place of New York. It still had a woodsy feel to it and a good big backyard for Steve to move around in his shifter form and watch the pups. The house itself was almost like a mini mansion and would be good if they decided to have more pups.

They weren’t that very far from the Avengers Tower, only a few hours away and the team could always come and visit. It might have not been a place in Brooklyn, but wherever Natasha was, that would be his home.

Though during the time of her pregnancy, Steve would fight with Fury each time he had a mission for him. Steve would take the longer missions while she was in her first semester of pregnancy, but with her starting to obviously show, things got a bit more complicated. She would whimper at the loss of his presence and so did their pups. Natasha would wrap herself with the fur blankets that had his scent and anything that smelled like him. The mission that he was on would be his last until a month after she recovered from giving birth. Natasha waddled as she spotted her Alpha in the kitchen getting a glass of water.

“Hey,” she smiled.

He gave her a weary smile, his clothes a bit messy and he was tired. “Hey,” walking up to her, he placed his hands on her stomach. “How are the pups?”

“They missed their daddy.”

He crouched down and nuzzled against her stomach, “Daddy misses the pups too.” Standing up he gave his mate a gentle kiss. Natasha gripped his hair and rubbed against him. “Love,” he growled softly, “we can’t.”

“Yes we can,” she breathed out. “It’s perfectly fine.”

Steve was tired but whatever his Omega desired, he would grant. Carefully he picked her up and laid her on the counter. Lifting up her (well his shirt) and moaned at the sight. She was wearing his dog tags that laid between her swollen breasts. God she was still beautiful and all his. His kisses gave worship to her body. His hands massaged her flesh making her moan in delight. He sucked on her breasts gently, knowing how sensitive they were now. Kissed his way down but nuzzled against her swollen stomach until he parted her legs. Her scent always intoxicated him and leaned down, leaving a wet stripe along her crotch. She moaned as he lapped away at her juices, drinking it as if he was drinking water. Her back arched slightly as she came inside of his mouth. Standing up he licked his lips clean of her juices. Kissing her, Natasha purred at the taste of her in his mouth.

The super soldier shrugged off all his clothes until he was naked as well. He pulled out a bottle of lube from one of the drawers (apparently Omegas were very horny during their pregnancies so Steve and Nat made sure to leave a bottle of lube around the house since) and began to apply some of it onto his cock. He leaned over her swollen stomach and kissed her as he began to enter her. Natasha sighed happily as she felt him inside of her, rubbing against her insides so wonderfully.

“I missed you,” she whispered against his lips.

Steve smiled at her lovingly, “I miss you too love.”

He started with slow motions, allowing her to accommodate his length. They continued their eye contact as he made love to her. He closed his eyes as she stroked his face. Softly she moaned out as he rubbed against her g-spot. God she missed the feel of him inside of her no thanks to the missions Fury kept giving him left and right. It was hard for them to have some sexy time, despite her pregnancy, because most of the time he was tired but there were still times he gave in.

“Alpha, oh Alpha,” she moaned as he gave little rough poundings while still being gentle.

“Take it all love, all yours.” He whispered hotly against her.

His hands stroked underneath her thighs as he had her legs wrapped around his waist. She could feel herself falling down to the hole of bliss as his knot was forming. Steve grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount onto his forming knot. He groaned slightly as he spread it around and then began to play with her clit. Thanks to him stimulating her clit and the lube, she was able to accept his knot. Natasha came as his tip was continuously rubbing against her g-spot. With a soft growl he came inside of her, moaning softly. Steve nuzzled against her mating mark as she stroked his hair. Once he felt his knot deflating a bit, he pulled out and carefully carried her into their room. He cleaned up their mess and got them underneath the sheets. Natasha turned around and nuzzled against her mate.

“Soon,” she hummed, “soon our pups will be here.”

“Can’t wait,” he smiled into her hair.

*****

Steve could hear the loud wailing of their first born as the nurses were cleaning the child up.

 _A boy_ – one of the nurses happily claimed.

Natasha cried as they brought their son up for her took look at. Carefully she held the small child in her arms. The nurse had to place their son into Steve’s arms the moment the second child was ready to come out. Another cry pierced through the room, this time a girl had been born and was given to her mother once she was cleaned up. As the nurses cleaned up the mess, the new parents looked at their children.

_A boy and a girl_

“Twins,” Natasha cried out and nuzzled against her daughter.

The bed was big enough for Steve to lay alongside his mate. Looking down he grinned at his son and nuzzled against him as well.

“They’re beautiful, just like their mother.” Steve kissed Natasha. “You did wonderful love.”

He watched as she held both of their pups in her arm. Steve’s chest swell with pride, both healthy and strong. They both had a hard past and had to do whatever in order to survive. But in the end the paths they chose led them to one another.

“I love you,” Steve nuzzled into her hair.

Natasha smiled up at him and kissed his cheek, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha so much fluff here. Thank you once again for all the support, comments and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have the first chapter of my newest fic. I will update "Unexpected Company " next.


End file.
